Incidental Consequences of Good Intentions
by immortal7
Summary: Harry and company take matters into their own hands as the Order tries to get their act together following the acceptance that Voldemort has returned. The world screams for heroes yet is it truly ready for the ones that it receives. formerly The Fallout.
1. Everything has a beginning

-1Disclaimer: I swear JKR told me this is what was supposed to happen, but scholastic made her change it. Really would I lie or write fiction here. Anyway here is a story I started a while ago its only chapter 1 and of course with my amazing ability to update quickly will be shattered in about a week since school starts back up for me. However I already have the next two chapters written. So enjoy and sorry about any spelling or grammar issues.

The Fallout

Prologue: Matters that bring us together and pull us apart.

The day was ending wonderfully. He had just lost the best Christmas present in his life and seen it snatched away from him much like all his other Christmas presents in his life. It was just like when the Dursley's would give him one of Duddle's gifts to tease him. They made him watch every Christmas as he witnessed his cousin get the world in his once young mind's opinions. He had to always act like he was happy for his pig of a cousin, because if he didn't he was punished. He still had the scars under his robes to show for it. He let his hand wander to his left shoulder blade. It instigated a memory of when he was six. He had been quite moody that year and had mouthed off about his situation. The outcome had been him thrown through the glass china hutch. It imbedded about thirty shards in his back. He was than punished for making his Uncle loose his temper and breaking his Aunt's favorite china hutch. Vernon had stomped on his back for a good fifteen minutes smashing and grinding the glass even further in to his back. They had spent the night in the emergency room after that moment in life's learning lesson. It wasn't so bad because the nurse was nice. Yet when they got home he was back-handed for being ungrateful little bastard by not giving the family that took him in nothing for Christmas. Harry wanted to point out he had gotten nothing from them either. He however decided to let the matter drop. The flash back would have continued had a hand not touched him bringing him forward six years in to the present.

"I can't believe she just went and told on you because the broom might be cursed. " Ron continued to rant, but Harry ignored him. It struck him wrong what he was doing. He was comparing Hermione to the Dursleys. He was being such a prat. She was only worried and he treated her like she was Voldemort. "I mean Harry did you ever think she could be such a bit…"

Harry stormed out of the portrait door before Ron could finish the sentence. Neither listening actively to Ron's words nor explaining why he had to apologize to his other best friend Harry was gone. And right now apologizing was all he had on his mind.

The halls were empty except for the portraits. He knew where he was going. Well he knew where his two options were. Either Myrtle's bathroom or the library was all that stood in his mind. He decided to try the library first. The library was Hermione's refuge. Harry knew the reason. It was the same reason he use to go to the library. Your tormentors don't like to go where they feel inferior. Not to be mean to his best mate, Ron could be just as much of a bully himself and that could be the reason he hated the learning area.

Harry stated looking about the library he finally saw her bushy hair peaking over a book. The guilt started eating at his stomach. For a moment he felt like running back to the common room and pretending to never have thought he was wrong. He would just sit there listen to Ron complain and agree with him, walk around angry, and be a total prat. Hell nobody would know, but him. He was a Gryffindor it took courage to pull the sword last year. He could face a Basilisk, but not tell his best friend he was wrong. Yeah just kick him out and place him in Slytherin now.

"Are you here to start calling me names like Ron now Harry?" He could hear the tears in her voice. There had been a slight hiccup when she said his name. It felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. "You know what Harry just go away and I'll make sure to tell Ron you insulted me really good. And that Malfoy was looking for you both to get tips." The tears dried up by her now flowing anger.

Harry cringed at that last comment. However he would not deny any of his behavior through. "I'm sorry Hermione. You were right and I was being a prat. You were right. The whole fight was just me projecting some bad memories on you and I was wrong okay."

It came out a little harsh. Than the sound of a book dropping to the table caused him to open his eyes. He didn't even remember closing them. There she stood. Glaring right into his eyes, she was not blinking or wavering to his glare. The tear streaks were visible on her cheeks and throat. "That is it? You going to rip into me for caring and that's it. You are sorry! What about the next time I do something to help protect you and another bad memory comes up. You and Ron going to rip into me like this again. If we stay friends for the rest of our lives Harry Potter, are you going to keep coming down here or wherever else I choose to think? And when you do come down are you going apologize for you and motor mouth ability to make fun of me for the next lets say thirty years how soon until it happens again? Well you know what forget it. I am not going to put up with it. So sod off Harry!"

"Hermione such language is not allowed in this place." Madam Pince strolled over to them after the scolding. "Now if you two are going to continue you argument do it else where's. Some students are studying." She gave Harry a quick glare than a frown at Hermione as if shouting at her about her disappointment.

"Sorry it's my fault Madam Pince. I'll leave" Harry looked up. Madam Pince got the answer she wanted and went back to her desk. "And Hermione I am sorry. I won't say it will never happen again because I'm not a seer." Harry turned and started to walk away leaving her there not to reply to his last statement. Than stopped turned and looked her in the eye. "And I'm only apologizing for myself. Ron can grovel on his own knees when he realizes he took my problem to seriously. He will figure out at least he needs you to help him with his homework and if he is observant, that he needs you as a friend. I speak only for myself." With that said, he was gone.

Hermione stood there cursing herself. She just had to take it too far. She immediately ran out the library to catch him. She turned down the first corridor of the hall only to quickly be knocked down on to her back and palms. She looked up to see what she had run into only to see nothing there. Bringing her face down a level, she saw the object on the ground. The object was a black dog. Just than Harry rounded the corner tripping over Hermione in a slight somersault maneuver.

She watched him fumble for his glasses. When he finally got them on she was plowed over again as Harry jumped back. "The grim" was all she heard. Getting over the fact, she had just been run over twice glanced back and forth between Harry and the dog. "That's the same dog I've been seeing all year." Hermione just looked back at the "Grim". The dog seemed to be in a trance. He was just staring at Harry. For a moment Hermione thought, maybe Harry was right and it was a grim. Than a portrait spoke, "Remus Lupin I heard you were back in the castle. It's good to see you again my boy." She turned back and the dog was gone.

"You okay Harry?" She turned looking at her best friend. He shook the stupor off his face and just looked at her for a moment.

"Thought you told me to sod off?" he just stared at her and she grimaced.

"I'm sorry."

"So saying sorry is good enough for you and not me?"

"No. Okay. I am sorry that is why I am out here. I blew even I am allowed to lose my temper every now and than. "Harry nodded in compliance and lowered his head. "I mean Harry, Ron called me every name, but mud blood. It hurt."

"Your right. And I was just as awful letting him say it."

"It's okay. I forgive you." She stood up and brushed of her pants. Extending hr hand to Harry, she helped him to his feet. "Well shall we make-up and be friends again?"

"I never stopped being your friend. I was just being an idiot. Anyway, let's go get your bag and books from the library. I'm sure you have tons of stuff to do even if it is Christmas break.

Hermione could only get a simple head nod going and started to walk ahead of Harry. The trek to the library was a little postponed when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to him. "Thank you Hermione for being such a good friend. You are always therefore me. Always worrying about me even if I don't want you to worry about me. Thank you." Than he kissed her on the cheek and walked past her tiring his hardest to not show how he had even shocked himself. If he had looked back, he would have seen her blushing the color of Ron's hair and just stuck as if petrified like last year all over again. Shaking it off, she rushed forward catching up with him.

The last remaining students had left by the time they made it back. Hermione was still blushing from the kiss. Harry seemed to be blushing a little bit himself. He helped gather the books she was using and they wandered to the common room. Before they got to the portrait of Sir Cadogan Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione do you think you could help me study more? And not just the class stuff. I mean I have a murder after me and maybe I haven't been taking it too seriously."

"Not taking it seriously. Not you, but sure meet me at the library at 8 tomorrow night." She turned to him and smiled "I'll be glad to help. Think nothing of it."

The portrait of Sir Cadogan was empty. "Don't tell me he went and challenged somebody else to a duel. We could be stuck out here for hours." Muttered Harry as he stared into the empty portrait frame.

"Want to go back to the library and we can start studying?" He looked nervous for a second and glanced around Hermione started to get antsy. Harry goes down on one knee and snapped his whole arm in a reaction. Standing up he held a rat by its tail this cause Hermione to laugh. "I thought you felt something dangerous coming."

Harry just shrugged "I'm sure Ron has been having a fit looking for him. He's probably all ready blaming Crookshanks and ready to crucify him," he spoke with a chuckle.

"Cadogan get back in this picture right now." A figure came charging through the other pictures shouting the whole way. "Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan?"

"I challenging you I want to go to bed."

"Than what is the password?" The knight said looking bored.

"Oddsboditins." She said as the anger started to well up inside her.

"No need to be huffy Miss." He opened up and slammed as soon as they walked into the common room. The room was deserted. Yet as the sound of the door closing brought a figure dashing down the stairs from the boy dorms.

"Your cat made off with my rat Hermione. I told you he was after Scabbers. I found your killer's hair all over my bed. What do you have to say huh Hermione?" The red head half screamed in her face.

Harry stepped in between them. With his left hand, he pushed Ron away from Hermione. "Knock it of Ron."

"I thought you were mad at her. Why are you sticking up for her and that monster she calls a pet? I stuck up for you when she made off with your new broom. Well?" He spoke his hands becoming fists about to punch is best mate.

"This is why. We found him wandering the halls. Now apologize to her." Harry quietly said making him self a shield for Hermione.

"Fine. Sorry Hermione. Next time your cat chases my rat out of his home I'll feel so much more grateful."

Hermione was close to tears and was going to run to the girl's dorm, but Harry grabbed her hand. "Your being a total prat you know that right."

"You know what you were just as mad at her not three hours ago."

"And I was wrong to be. I already apologized."

"Yeah will see how fast you apologize if her monster tries to eat Hedwig." Ron stormed to his dorm room. Hermione just stood there in shock. He stood up for her sure he had done it before, but he stood up to Ron, his best friend for her.

She shock off the blush she felt coming quickly to her face. "Harry can you answer something for me?" He just looked at her and nodded. "What did you mean by bad memories?" Harry just stopped everything breathing and blinking included. His body seemed to restart after about forty seconds.

After Harry started breathing, again he just stared forward for a minute. He had hoped she would have forgotten he had said that. "I'd rather not talk about it right now." He said meekly his eyes down cast. She looked at him and saw a side of Harry she did not think existed and that they must really have been bad memories.

"Sure Harry. Just remember you can talk to me about anything." he nodded still in deep thought, but listening to her. Hermione walked closer to him and hugged him. Than wandered over to a couch and she started reading a book. While Harry sat down next to her and stared into the fire, just listening to her turn the pages of some schoolbook.

End notes: Anyway hope you enjoyed I'll try to make time here quickly to type up the next chapter. Will be grateful for feedback, but as usual reviews, flame, or just move on to the next story in you mind. So later everyone.


	2. how i spent my summer vacation part 1

Disclaimer: I own my notebooks, my manga collection, my anime collection, tons of video games, and seven book shelves packed full of books. Sadly Harry Potter is not in my list of position unless you count copy's of the work.

A/N Okay every one I'm making some slight changes to the story, This will be replacing the previous chapter two and that will be moved up to chapter three. This was going to be a flashback chapter later but I decided to place it here instead. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm going to try and type up the now chapter four tonight. Unfortunately am back in school so I can write the chapters on paper, but I'm having trouble finding time to type so please bear with me. Also this is not betaed by any one else, but myself who sucks at spelling so sorry about any mistakes you come across.

Chapter 2 The lonely road is only lonely till you talk to people walking you way instead of letting them walk past you

Sitting in the dark, a young man was unmoving. He had been in this position for almost three days. The only way one could know that the young man was alive stood parched in front of him in the form of a snowy white owl. Yet even his companion seemed more inclined to distant herself from the situation. Her attitude could be stereotyped of that of a mother. She constantly nipped on his fingers to get a response from him.

He went on a drugged haze. He fed and watered his owl. Yet other than that he had only sat in his bed staring at a wall or the ceiling. His relatives had taken Moody advice to heart. They had not so much as made a whimper as they walked by his room. No owls had shown up to badger him if he was okay. That could be the worst thing for him after his previous summer. So after the depression had set in the first day back he gave up abut it deciding that there were more important things to ponder than what ifs. However like many summers before had the young man's survival instincts started to take hold over so much complicated thinking. Yet they had been jump started by the parchment in his hand. It lay blank except for the greeting.

The silence was shattered by the tapping of a young barn owl. The snow owl looked indignant at the intruder of her territory. Attached to the birds leg was a letter and a note. So he grabbed the articles of post and observed the owl take off. Gently he tool the note and unbundled it.

Dear Mister Potter,

We regret to inform you that the passing of one Sirius Black. You have been requested to have a viewing of Mr. Black's will. Please come in at a time that will be given to your newly appointed magical guardian Mr. Remus Lupin. If said time is incontinent please send owl with request of a different time. We would like to inform you that the other piece of correspondence is to be read prior to the will reading session. Finally, this is our third attempt at making contact with you. Our owl has had attempts of interception. So please be warned other less secure post may have been lost.

Sincerely,

Griphook, Family financial Advisor, Gringotts

Harry stared at the final sentence of the letter. For the first time in over two weeks, an emotion besides despair and hopelessness rippled in his eyes. They filled with anger and determination. Harry reached out and picked up his wand from the nightstand next to his bed. He stormed down the steps to the front door. "Where do you think you are going with that thing boy?" Harry never let out an answer only slammed the door shut.

In a forced walk around the house to the tool shed in the back Harry began inventorying the various spells he had learned over the years. He did not even bother listening to the ranting his uncle spout out as he followed him. He reached out feeling for an invisible person in the area with a clear view of this room. As he grabbed hold of someone, he threw him or her to the ground. Placing his wand forward, "Does that old man just enjoy messing with my life?" His wand started to glow a red light of a reducto. "Well answer me."

"Put the wand down Harry and I will." Part of the clock started to move down the head of the person on the ground showing the tell sign of pink hair. "Besides you have no idea how many favors I had to pull to get this duty. I am not even supposed to be near you anymore. Dumbledore said something about emotional distress or some other bullshit along the lines."

Hearing that she was disobeying orders by being here brought Harry back out of his rage a little. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" However as he said this he pulled his wand back. "I'm waiting Tonks."

"First Moody would have a fit if he saw you threatening me and pulling your wand back. Second, don't have a clue how to convince you. And third if you just wanted to get on top of me Harry all you had to do is ask." Harry jumped off her quick. A slight blush coming to his checks. "Oh yeah that was enjoyable. You're a natural Harry or have you had practice."

"What are you doing over here boy? You're not allowed to do freak business over the summer. I swear if you do one thing and I'll."

Tonks pushed Harry the rest of the way off her shedding her cloak as she stood up. "I dare you to finish that sentence muggle." Her wand directly under Vernon's chin. Her posture did not even leave any doubts at her willingness to follow through on her threat. Harry just stared into the eyes of the Auror in front of him.

"And who are you to scare me you pink haired trollop?"

"His of age bodyguard that means I can use magic incase you didn't know. So please give me an excuse I would love to hex you." Her wand jabbed harder in to his neck. "You're not even a worth wild human being so it would not lay on my conscience in the slightest." Vernon back up on that note. "SO Harry fancy a bit of lunch. I would like to have a chat with you."

Hr aggressiveness never left her voice causing the anger he had previously felt dwindle back under the surface. "Sure Tonks. When ever you are ready." the confusion he felt danced in his eyes. He followed Tonks back to the front of the house. She was checking to make she was the only Order member here. Than she reached out and pulled him close to her.

"Don't struggle this will be over quick." The sensation left a lot to be desired. Opening his eyes, he saw the Three broomsticks. Than he felt it again planting him at the Leaky Cauldron and finally a small restaurant he had never seen before. It had no signpost and very few windows.

Tonks half dragged him into the small café. The place was completely empty. Not even the sound of a fryer vat could be heard. "Why are we here Tonks?"

"Just go find a seat and I'll be back in a minute."

"Tell me were we are Tonks I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything. Its just I've had a run of bad luck trusting people at the moment, so where are we?" He had drawn his own wand again.

Tonks' hair switched from pink to electric blue. Than she stated laughing. "This is my place Harry or should I say this was my grandparent's restaurant. I won it and had it closed today so we could talk." Harry lowered his wand.

He walked over to a table in the middle of the room. Just as he sat down Tonks came back with a wicker basket with fried fish and chips in it. Sliding it across the table to him. She than flipped a chair around backwards and sat down looking at him. Her gaze sent a shiver down his body. "So when did you become so graceful?" He let the words out mainly to ease the intimidating tension created by Tonks.

"I have my moments. " She gave him a smile that just built the heaviness in the air right back. "Now eat up so we can have a serious talk. "Her smile slowly evened out as she spoke bringing seriousness to her face Harry had never seen. Therefore, he quickly put away the meal in front of him. The restaurant seemed to have stopped breathing like it was also waiting for the conversation to start. "First thing first. I want your wand."

Harry shot up. "Why do you want my wand?" His eyes if followed could be seen scanning the room for exits and death eaters.

"Calm down you're almost as jumpy as Moody. "I want it because personally after what I'm about to say I really don't want to be hexed."

"Fine, but it stays on the table." With that he placed the wand in the middle of the table. "Can we get this over with please I prefer my bad news quickly lately."

Tonks gave him a strange look than went forward with her intentions. "How are you since Sirius…" She stopped reevaluating the sentence. "Since he was murdered."

Harry leaned back in the chair. "I miss him. I don't think I can say it any other way. I failed him and he died for me because of it. I feel like I have his knife embedded in my chest and they just keep twisting it." He looked towards the ceiling as he spoke. "Than I feel horrible I almost got Hermione and the others killed. I don't know if I could live with myself if I lost her or them. Than you guys had to come in and save us. Which got you hurt Tonks."

Tonks had a look of sympathy for a second than it vanished. "Can I ask you something Harry?" He nodded for her to continue. "Are you mourning the loss of Sirius or your own loss? Because to me it seems like you're having a pity party." That's when hell broke lose. "Because I think your just being mopy because your being selfish."

The air charged and all the tables surrounding them blew outwards. Harry was standing hand outstretched out towards her with a red glow in his palm. "You think I'm pitying myself. You don't have a clue as to what you're talking about. How are you taking it? It's just as much your fault. Since you couldn't handle the bitch. He was one of the last members of my already dwindling family." The tears dropped a little on his checks, but no farther. His wand had flown to his hand. "And to top it off I have to keep looking around and worry if Voldemort is going after me or after what little family and friend I have left. I can't be there to protect them because that old bastard sent me back to that hell hole for my own fucking good." Tonks raised her wand smiling as she reset the tables and chairs back to their place. "You didn't even flinch when I said his name."

Tonks' smile grew even wider. "Good even in an emotional state you keep your observational skills about you." Harry scowled. "It was a complement."

"Why would you day things like that?" His scowl drew even deeper.

"He asked me to. I'm going to offer you something that he asked me to do." Harry sat back down at her words. "I'm going to tell you that headquarters has been abandoned. It is not protected with a secret keeper right know, but there is enough wards to keep you safe."

"How do you know what he wanted? It's not like he knew he was going to die."

"No he didn't, but you don't give Sirius enough credit. Twelve years in Azkaban, a war before that, and a fugitive on the run he knew it might not end good. He had instructions for lots of circumstances. People think Moody was paranoid."

"I know he was. I didn't think too many people saw it. Snape" Harry stopped as if the name burnt his tongue. "egged him on, but it only got to him because he felt he wasn't protecting us enough. I truly don't see what the old bastard sees in him."

"Having Dumbledore issues I see. Don't worry we all do at one point or another than he proves us wrong."

Harry tensed and his eyes glowed a darker green. "Not this time. I'm right and he knows it."

Tonks straightened up. "Why do I get this feeling it isn't just about Sirius anymore. He must have really pissed you off."

"You could say that. The little outburst I had, sorry about that by the way, was nothing compared to what I did to his office." Harry stopped talking and got up. "Okay Tonks what is this about?"

"Grimmuald has wards on it that makes it impossible to detect underage magic usage. Our ancestors were a paranoid lot. He wants me to train you as best as I can so that you can protect yourself. He wants me to protect you as best as I can. I swore an oath that I would so there is nothing you can do to change it. So do you want my help?"

Harry closed his eyes. "On one condition. Hermione comes with. Nothing I say or do will stop her from watching my back so she needs to know this to."

"Damn I was hoping you would say Ron and Sirius was wrong, but no." Her smile finally returning. "Just one problem. All the owls to you three's houses are being searched and all unwanted information taken away. I don't know where she lives ether so I can't apparate there."

Harry smiled. "Do you trust me Tonks?" He flashed his green eyes as he spoke.

The gleam in his eyes brought forth a quick memory to Tonks of a time when she was six. She had been crying because Sirius and James were picking on her. All she wanted to do was follow her heroes. And they left her stuck to the wall. Than her savior came to release her. Red hair to her shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes she would ever see for the next sixteen years. After being released from the wall, Lily Evans asked, "Are you okay Nymphadora?" All the six year old could do was nod her head. "That was a mean thing those boys did to you. Do you want to get them back?" All little Tonks could do was continue to nod and stare at the woman in front of her looking straight at the smile and green eyes.

"Okay here is what we do Nymphadora." All she had understood was she had to get James and Sirius to follow her outside. She could do that, but she was scared. "Don't worry honey after we are done with them they will be to embarrassed to mess with you." Lily grabbed Tonks' hand. "Do you trust me Nymphie?" Tonks could only smile and mouth yes. So they went ahead with the plan which left Sirius and James in their boxers planted in the garden. "Just be glad 'Boys' that Tonks is present or you would be missing that last article." Tonks mesmerized her laugh. It made her feel sage and cared for.

"Tonks are you okay?" Harry had a worried look on his face.

"Sorry what you said brought back a memory. Did you know that no matter what anybody says about how you are like your dad and how you look like him you are more like Lily everyday you get older?" This brought a somber look to both Harry and Tonks. "You know she is the reason I became an Auror. After what happened to her and your dad I wanted to protect people like her as much as I could." Tonks grabbed the wicker basket off the table and headed back to the kitchen leaving both to there thoughts and tears.

After about ten minutes apart to collect themselves Tonks came back out. "So what is this surprise to get in contact of Hermione?"

With this Harry brought back out his lopsided smile. "Dobby." with that a house elf appeared. "Dobby remember the routine we had last summer to get letters to Hermione." The house elf jumped up and down in excitement. "Well could you tell her to be ready for visitors in about fifteen minutes?"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter. Dobby would do anything he can help you."

"Thanks Dobby. You are a great friend." and with that Dobby was gone. Tonks had a mischievous smile on her face. "What? With the lack of owls last summer got desperate and found out that Dobby could get to Hermione that way. Got lucky even when she was at number 12. Any way do you know where Capital Hill Park is?"

"Yeah we had to learn London well in training."

"Okay apparate us there and it's a ten minute walk form there."

"Grab hold Harry." And the transport spell started back up. Next time he opened his eyes it had been three jumps. "Well which way? You know the area." Harry agreed and led the way to Hermione's. "So Harry how do you know the way to Hermione's?"

"Last summer Dobby brought me over a few times. Don't recommend it much though house elf transport spells hurt."

"When you were under surveillance all summer?"

"Well I am the son of a marauder." He said this with a grin that he turned abruptly down a walkway. He heard the distinct thud of a body hitting the ground. "Good to know you still a bit of a klutz when it's called for."

Not bothering to listen to the response, he knocked on the door. The door flung open and Harry was tackled to the grass with a mildly busy haired young woman latching her lips to his. "SO Harry you were saying earlier about how last summer mind telling me what you were doing on your visits."

The voice startled Hermione enough she jumped off Harry at the same time accidentally kneeing him in the process. "Bloody Hell"

Hermione got a quick concerned look on her face. "I am so sorry Harry. Are you okay?"

"I think he wants you to kiss it better Hermione." Tonks comment got the desired effect as Hermione instantly turned red. "Ah you're so cute that color Hermione.'

"Okay Tonks you can embarrass us later." With that he slightly hobbled into the house with the two women following him. "Okay Hermione before you ask she wants to train us. Hermione just let a smile across her face as Harry stated answering all her unasked questions. "And finally number 12 has a ward that will make us able to use magic. Did I miss any thing?"

"No you got everything Harry, but with you on house arrest how are we going to pull this off. I mean you if you just left the most obvious place would be number 12."

"Got it covered Hermione. I'll just take him home every night." The slight seductive smile she had been using all day resurfaced.

"And what about your job?" Hermione brow wrinkled up slightly.

"Right now I'm on personal leave." She shrugged the comment off. "Don't worry Hermione I'll take good care of you two. I will just apparate into you and Harry's bedrooms every mourning and night. I promise to take care of you both I could even be persuaded to tuck you in." The smile on her face brought both of them to a slight red hue. "My god the way you two blush I would say you both have very dirty minds." this brought a slight scowl to Hermione's face with the newly acquired red taint. "You tow are both really easy to get going you know it.' Finally all three of them started laughing. "You know he really is easy to get going Hermione."

"Yeah he is sometimes." She stopped talking realizing what she said. That and the smile on Tonks' face reminded her to much of when Fred and George had a prank on thee mind. Then it went back to a seriousness Hermione had only seen on Dumbledore's face never the witch in front of her.

"Know that I've broken the ice I'm going to warn you two this is going to be hard. I'm not going to lie buy the time we are done your two are going to think I'm a bitch. I'm going to show you spells to keep up with Aurors because frankly you both seem to attract trouble." Tonks got up to stretch. "I'm also going to teach you some not so smiled upon techniques. I am a removed Black after all."

"Sounds good Tonks. I'm sure Dumbledore has plans to remove me from the Dursley's sometime later in the summer so do you know when?"

"No like I said I'm not even suppose to be watching you anymore. So I'm sure you'll get a few days warning than we will move on from there. Now are you both okay with this. We will be learning illegal spells and I heard Hermione has a thing about rules."

"Don't worry I'm okay with it. After the tournament in fourth year I had very little idealistic visions of my elders." Tonks just looked surprised. "Don't be so surprised I'm not stupid there were a lot of things wrong that year. So Harry and I decided it was best to keep my naivety up last year, but after the disaster that was last year I think I am going to drop the act. Now what are you going to be teaching us?"

"Well that's a little surprising. I was hoping to be the corrupting force in your life. Anyway, I can't say what I'm going to be teaching you here. Don't worry Harry it will help. And Harry I would like to apologize I promise I'll never hold back again unless the situation calls for it."

Harry looked out the window. "Did you hold out in the fight?"

"I could have used some spells that would have changed the tide earlier."

"Would they have gotten you in trouble?"

"At least a year and loss of my job."

"Than only use them if the situation calls for it."

The tension faded. "Okay enough depressing talk. How long have you two been together?"

"Awhile." Was all of an answer Harry gave with a smile back on his face? He leaned over kissed Hermione. "So let's get going. I'm sure I have to make an appearance at the house so nobody suspects anything. So let's head out Tonks." He pulled Hermione closer for a kiss. "I'll see you later love."

"Harry are you okay?"

He paused and waited for Tonks to leave the room. "Not really, but I think I will be. I have something important to tell you, but first do you think we can trust Tonks?"

"Enough for right now. Let us hold off on judgment and you can hold off telling me what you're going to say. I know you're still thinking about it so tell me when you're ready."

"Not even curious?"

"Of course I am but I've learned to on push you on some things." She pulled him back in to a kiss grabbing a handful of his ass before letting him go. "Now go so this plan doesn't fall through before it takes off." With that Harry left after Tonks.

E/N Well there it is hope you enjoyed if not go ahead and berated me, make fun of me, or what ever else you can over the internet. As usual review, flame, or move on to the next story that catches your interest. Later everyone


	3. How i spent my summer vacation part 2

-1Disclaimer: I am mighty broke student so chances of this being mine are extremely slim.

A/N Okay before going into this piece of fiction letting you all know that there will be a trace of OOC in some characters and Massive OOC in others. Come on people for those of you who have witnessed death you can't tell me it never effected you at least in a deep subconscious level. And those who have never been effect you have my sympathies for when it does happen. Moving on the next couple chapters are going to be about the going ons during the Summer before sixth year. P.S I want to say I'm sorry to everybody that read the first chapter and thought I was an idiot for saying one thing and posting another. To tell the truth I was an idiot and not sure why I did it. Maybe I overdosed on Pepsi that day I can't truly remember. So here it is and for the most part it is all post Ootp. On another thought for all those who hate my spelling and grammar (myself included) would like to give a stunning example at why you should fear for you safety. The other day I heard a Captain in the Air Force. She was a pilot say this to a casher in BK "I'll two of thats". Now this is a person who has a college degree and flies a very expensive aircraft that at least my tax dollars pay for. The casher looked at her and said "What did you say" and she repeated once again "Two of thats". Off topic I know so I'm sorry it just helped bring a better perception of this troubled nation. Any way on to the show or fic wait what was this again. And i'm keeping most of the A'n here becasue i can and i like it if you read this once you don't have to again unless you want to.

Ch. 3 Adults and their set mindset.

"Sod off all of you!" the sound of Harry screaming in the Kitchen awoke Hermione from her recollections as she was searching the Black family library. She dropped the book and ran to the kitchen. She pushed open the door in the room just in time to see all the dishes in the room shatter as his anger rose. "None of you know how I feel right now. Except maybe Lupin. You haven't lost anybody that important to you yet. Don't even comment about how Sirius was important to you. You didn't even know him a year. I've lost my entire family to this war." With that the sink cracked causing enough of a distraction for Harry to stop his rant and leave the kitchen.

The whole room stood in shock of the outburst. "What did you say to him?" Hermione spoke in a feral growl. The occupants jumped at the tone. "You know what. Never mind your not worth it." She left the kitchen just in time to hear the front door slam shut. So she followed the sound and ventured outside.

"Harry wait up." She screamed down the street. Harry stopped the power walk he had entered in only to feel gravity catch up with him with his sudden lose of energy pushing him toward the ground. With the accident avoided he turned to see Hermione almost upon him in a jog. The scream still seemed to be echoing in his head since the neighborhood was so quiet until she spoke again right next to his ear. "What happened in there?" The anger in his face seemed to return instantly until her hand grasped his and a calm engulfed him.

"They keep trying to tell me not to feel bad. Cheering me up as if nothing happened. They keep pretending to know me and how to make me feel better. I just want to laugh at them since the only person to know me was leaving me alone." Suddenly all his energy seemed to fall back deep inside him and he collapsed into her arms.

She half carried him back to the house. Hermione knew that the reason he was slumped into her shoulder was the lack of sleep at night to the point she had considered a sleeping drought for him. Letting it go for the moment though she just opened the front door and lead him back in to the Grimwald Place. After entering the house she continued to support him to the stairs and hopefully to her room with little distraction. Only Molly had the nerve or the guts to come to them in the hall. Hermione caused her to retreat with a glare. And continued on up the stairs to her destination.

Once in her room she gently laid him down in her bed. Cuddling up to him so he knew he was not alone. As it seemed like hours Harry finally fell asleep. Hermione just laid there letting her mind wander on thoughts of Harry's current trances his mind wandered into if things began to overwhelm his psyche. Than it wandered even farther back to her early encounters with Sirius and the study date Harry and she went on it because of it.

She slid into the library chair with the ease of a constant user. This was her unofficial table. It was set in the back of the library so she could see all the comings and goings of the large area. Hermione was not paranoid just realistic with Malfoy in the castle. However she reached under the table and felt the familiar notches of all the names craved on the underside. She had even carved her name in the wood. The table much like the rest of the school seemed to be filled with forgotten of seldom used history. She had even found one that said Lily Evans. She tried to remember to tell this to Harry sometime in the future.

She started to fidget in her chair. She knew she shouldn't be so giddy and nervous, but for some reason she couldn't sit still. It was only Harry. Than she saw him enter and immediately picked up her closet book to appear busy. He made a thump sound as he landed in the chair. Hermione dropped her book. She was glaring and ready to give him a reprimand on how to treat other peoples property when she did a double take. "Harry what happened to you eye?"

He looked confused for a moment. Than sheepishly answered, "A bludger during practice." He twisted his head for a second to make sure it sounded as good out loud as it did in his head.

Hermione looked at him funny than let it drop. "What do you want to study tonight Harry?" Picking up hr book of advanced potions she glanced back a Harry. He was fidgeting so she got a little worried. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Well I'm not sure what to do. I haven't studied since I was nine. The library was my only escape from Dudley because he was too cool to be seen there." he stopped for a moment realizing he had said that thought out loud. So he quickly pushed on hoping she would forget. "I know I need to study everything, but can't choose which one to start with." He placed a finger to his head in a thinking manner. "I got it. Now you sure your okay with this study session?" She nodded okay, so Harry reached into his bag and brought out a book entitled Unfogging the Future. " I think this will be extremely useful." He said dead seriously. Hermione just looked at him than the book. If she would have looked back at his face she would have known he was joking.

"Uh Harry not to be mean, but I doubt this rubbish could ever help you." At this point Harry fell out his chair laughing. "You did that on purpose didn't you. For that I should make you study potions tonight." Her face not even allowing him to doubt her seriousness.

At that Harry did stop laughing. "It would be worth it. The look on your face was magical." With that said she seemed to let the grimace up and Harry was glad she seemed to forget his earlier out burst.

"I bet it was Harry. Now how about charms tonight?" She was now smiling with him. Hermione thought for a moment about how she was earlier switching to the thinking that this would be fun. "Okay charms it is. Ready Harry?" he nodded.

They had studied for about ten minutes before a snicker was heard behind him. "Relying on that know it all again. If you were a real wizard you wouldn't need help from a muggle born." Harry got up and turned to Draco Malfoy.

"Where are your body guards Malfoy?"

"If you must know Potter in detention, but I can take care of you and that mud blood by myself." He smirked wand out. Madam Pince was coming to intervene and give Malfoy detention for using suck a hateful word. However Harry beat her to it. The punch he threw smashed straight in to Malfoy throwing him to the floor. Malfoy was stunned by the impact slowly trying to gather back his wits. However before he could react Madam Pince had him by the shoulder saying something about a month's worth of detention.

Hermione looked at him surprised. Sure she knew he would protect her, but so violently it shocked her. "I hate that word Hermione." He replied half heartedly before she could get the confused face of her face. All he did was sit back down to study with her. He pretended nothing of great importance happened. Yet she could not help but look at him like a guardian. She knew Ron had stood up for her last year, but Harry didn't think about the matter. He was straight reaction. Besides the only reason he had not hit Malfoy last year was he didn't know what the term meant. He was more clueless about the magical world sometimes than Arthur was about the muggle world. Yet that anger was all for her. Which made her smile a little to bright. "Hermione are you alright I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes." Which caused her to lose the smile and bring out a blush.

Molly walked into Hermione's room to se if the duo was there. She had gone to Harry's after Hermione had brought him back in. She figured they would be talking so she was not ready for the scene before her. There on the bed lay the two fast asleep. Harry had his face buried in her chest and Hermione's chin lay on top of his head. Molly moved to take Harry out of the room, because she thought it was inappropriate behavior. If she would have been more aware she would have noticed the pair had obviously done this before, but she was more worried about the scandal of the scene. She moved forward with her original intent. About three feet from the head of the bed one of the figures stirred.

Hermione's eyes jerked wide open. She leveled her head enough to give Mrs. Weasley a glare. The woman in her gaze jumped in surprise of the movement. She stared into Hermione's brown eyes catching glimpses of something wild in the surface that went with the feral growl earlier. The stare screamed 'touch him and you will regret it'. Molly was shaken yet not deterred having raised Fred and George. She reached out to shake Harry awake only to have a wand suddenly pointed in between the of her nose. Once again staring back at the wildness dance in Hermione's chocolate orbs Molly decided to back away and test to see if Hermione was awake and back up her threat. She stopped at the foot of the bed with Hermione never wavering. Molly felt a slight shutter dance down her spine as the fact of Hermione willing to curse her finally reached her brain. Molly decided to forget about the scandal and exit the room quickly. The wand never left her direction until she was back into the hall watching the couple in the bed. Than the door slammed shut right in her face and the sound of the lock going into place echoed in to the empty hall. All that she could do is walk down the stairs and with the skirmish still in pounding into her mind. Her family at the kitchen table noticed the look of shock and nervousness on her face and grew concerned.

"Did you find them?" Arthur asked. She only nodded and trance like started making lunch. Arthur worried about what had happened between Harry and his wife. She was visibly shaken about what had happened. Sure Harry was mad, but that was no reason to keep blowing up about it. "Dear what did Harry say to you this time. I mean we all Know he's upset, but he needs to stop lashing out at those who love him." Standing there thinking his support would help his wife she just stared blankly back at him. Noticing the lack of change in his wife he questioned again. "What did Harry say to you?"

Molly shivered in remembrance "Harry was asleep. He didn't say anything to me. In fact nothing was said to me at all." Her eyes glazed over fro a second. "Nothing to worry about Arthur." he shrugged his shoulder as if it would help her talk and nodded his head knowing she would talk when she wanted to.

Hermione slept light. So when Harry started to stir she knew he would wake in a few minutes. So she just laid there and let nature take its course. "MMM. Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"Its okay you needed it."

"Why do you have your wand out?"

"Make sure you were left alone." Still half asleep he watched her for a moment and cuddled back into her chest while stretching his legs. "Come on Harry I smell Lunch. Lets get some food in you because I'm sure you haven't eaten today."

He nodded with a stifled yawn. Pulling back form her body he rolled just enough so she could get up and off the bed. He laid there as she tried to fix a knot that had formed in the back of her hair form the position they had laid in. "Sorry about that Hermione. I know you usually put your hair up before you lay down." She waved her hand had brushing off the comment. Seeing she wasn't even annoyed he watched her run her hands through her hair which placed a small smile on his face. He got up behind her moving a lock of hair form her neck. Bring his face down to it he whispered, "Your beautiful" and left slight kisses slightly behind her ear. Slowly pushing his head off her neck she got up from the vanity and lead him out the bedroom door with a smile on her lips and a blush on her checks. As they walked down the steps he lead her to the kitchen with a slight growl in his stomach.

Harry entered the kitchen and immediately Arthur's gaze was on Harry. He watched the young man closely to see what he did to cause such a reaction in his wife. When Hermione came in with Ron in tow he felt his wife slightly jump in surprise and keep hr gaze on Hermione. He was shocked that the sweet smiling Hermione could cause such a response from his wife. The rest of the table noticed the tension in the air. They didn't notice what caused it besides the appearance of the golden trio. The whole meal was in silence. Everybody kept stealing glances at Harry waiting to see if he would blow up like he had earlier. Every but Molly, her eyes were fixated on the smile of Hermione. She glared waiting to see if someone else would upset her and bring out the version she had encountered earlier to the surface.

Arthur noticed his wife staring at the duo. He tapped her lower back to get her attention. It took her a minute to realize he was trying to get her attention. She finally looked at him and he gestured for them to have a quick talk out in the hall. They both got up and headed to the hall. It appeared only Tonks noticed since George now over come by the silence was telling her about business and Harry's outburst earlier. The later in a whisper to not get a reaction form Harry.

Out in the hall Arthur made sure they were alone before speaking up. "Molly why do you keep staring at those two. He was just upset earlier drop it honey." his voice stern.

"its not them Arthur. Its her." A slight gesture with his hands told her to continue and clear the confusion on the topic. "You should have seen her earlier. She just place her wand in my face. I was positive she was going to curse me. It was her eyes that scared me though."

"Hermione threatened you?" The tone of is voice indicated slight disbelief.

"Forget threatened I think if I would have looked wrong at Harry she would have killed me." Arthur just looked at his wife with a slightly confused look on his face. Molly just nodded her head telling him she was telling the truth. "I know I seem overstating, but she just guarded over him." Finally letting the silence help Arthur digest the information she went back into the kitchen to keep an eye on the duo. All the Weaselys present picked up their heads to see where their parents had gone. Tonks kept Lupin occupied only allowing herself slight glances into the room to notice slight differences that occurred while she focused her attentions else where. However Molly noticed they were missing the oldest occupants of Grimmauld Place. "George, where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Don't know probably in the library since Hermione was there earlier. She won't let him out of her sight since the fight this mourning. She's like his overprotective girlfriend." This got a slight laugh at the form the room. "Or den mother." This brought all the occupants in into a slight laugh as well except Ron who seemed to have his thoughts else where as he walked out the room.

"Perhaps we should let them be for now."

"Yeah she can be down right scary sometimes." One by one they all gave some kind of assessment to the statement. Except Ginny who seemed upset at the resent development between the two. Instead of waiting for the rest of the comments from the group she went straight to the Black library. She stopped outside the door bring her ear closer to hear what the pair were up to. She heard Hermione talking about something she had found so she figured every thing was okay to walk into. Deciding to mess with the duo she opened the door slowly to sneak in. her eyes grew to saucers at the site in front of her. On the couch sat Harry reading a book while Hermione was slowly nibbling her way up and down his neck.

"Hermione you know we can't do this right now." He stopped letting a soft moan escape his lips before continuing. "God I love it when you do that."

"Well you were trying to be discouraging. And we haven't had a true moment alone in a month. Now stop complaining and enjoy it." Grabbing the book from his hands and gently placing it on the table behind Harry, she slid him on to his back. "Know this is better. For a moment there I thought the book was more important than me. I'm glad to se that is not true."

Harry chuckled at her last comment. "I'll remember that the next time your reading a book." Hermione sat up whole straddling Harry and smiled. " Now the question is how much of a fuss you'll make when I come to repay the favor."

"Depends on the book I guess. However do you want to know a sure fire way to get me to stop reading?" Harry nodded and Hermione slightly grinned. "You push me on my back. Get right on top of me like this. Lean down and do this." With that said Hermione took Harry's lips prisoner with hers. She reached behind his head with left hand and held the together as she forced all of her lust, passion, and love in to the kiss. Her body slowly sliding up down on him. "Now did you get that or do you need a retake."

Harry laid there and pondered for a second. "Well I do consider myself a fast learner, but if you would another demonstration would be helpful." Harry reached up grabbing Hermione's head bringing it down to his. Starting the lesson all over again only allowing his hands more freedom this time.

Just as he had started getting his hands under her shirt and rubbing her lower back Hermione sat up and got a serious look on her face. "Harry I've been deliberating. I think its time we tell everybody about us. Harry started to slide out from under her, but she placed her hands down on his chest holding him in place. "Let me finish. I know you are worried if they know about us they would target me more. Its just after the last fight they are going to try and kill me any way. Can't we at least get some happiness in the mean time without playing hide and seek about it. " She just looked into the emerald eyes of the man beneath her.

"I know Hermione, but what if they really target you and not just because you're my best friend. If they killed you I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Finally getting up from underneath Hermione, Harry pulled her to him so she was sitting between his legs. Holding her close with one arm around her stomach he used his other to move her hair out of the way of her neck. "You really know how to ruin a mood sometimes Hermione.". He bent his head down and left a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her jaw line. "I just worry Hermione. I know it's a stupid reason I just feel my insides twist at the thought of any one touching you. However I agree I'm sick of hiding and pretending to feel something for the covers."

Hermione leaned back in to Harry. "Yeah I'm sick of it to." She stopped as Harry lightly sucked on her earlobe. "I thought I killed the mood. It seems like to me you're a little eager tonight." To prove he was he started messaging her shoulders. "Can you believe how long we have been together and able to keep it a secret?" She turn around and kissed him. "I want to thank you for a wonderful two years."

Ginny stood there in shock of the whole situation in front of her. Her mind was switching to the whole scene be for her and the conversation that went with it. How could they keep it from everyone? I mean I thought Hermione and me were friends? They never even let on that anything was going on. Sure they went to the dance last year but they never did any thing that pointed to them dating. She started to back up when a hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her the rest of the way out in to the hall. She was terrified that they had been some how tricked and somebody was going to kill her. The only other thoughts that were blanketing her mind feel in to that night in the Department of Mysteries. She had just verily come out of that alive. The sweat felt like it was about to drench her face. "Ginny stop squirming and don't make a sound." The hand over her mouth reached out and slowly closed the door to the library. Holding his wand to the door he spoke, "Silencio."

Finally letting go of her completely she turned and looked at he youngest brother. "Don't bother them Gin." his normal playful tone lay buried somewhere. He stared at her for a moment and left by passing the kitchen he went straight for the stairs. She noticed something had changed between the trio since the meeting they held earlier this summer. Hermione had become more clingy of Harry. Or should she say more clingy in public because evidently they had been clingy for a while. Than her brother had become withdrawn. Hell he was actually reading books. Not stupid fantasy books, but actual spell books. Finally there was Harry. He was the reason they were here in the first place. He refused to stay at the burrow after Dumbledore had dropped him off. He had been there a total of three days before storming off saying he needed a place to cool down. After saying he was coming back to Grimmauld place unfortunately her mom having heard none of his argument about living on his own had moved the whole Weasely clan with him. All though secretly she was beginning to think her Mom was trying to bring her friends together in to this Big super family idea that had popped into her head after Harry had saved her in the chamber. God her mother needed to quit playing matchmaker.

"Ginny dear would you come and help fleur and me in the kitchen?" Ginny scowled at the obvious attempt to get Fleur away from her. Ginny just wanted to rip her hair out at the moment. Hell it wasn't even Fleur this time causing it. It was all the obsessive meddling her mother was doing. She just wanted to go home so se could at least get outside for a few hours. With everything going on with you know who's return she just wanted to feeling of normalcy. Yet the gods and her mother decided her wish just wasn't good enough .

"Ginevra, Dear I really need you in here." The young red head bowed her head and walked in to the kitchen looking down right defeated.

E/N Any way hope you enjoyed this. As usual review, flame, or just move on to the next story. I accept all criticism with open arms even hatred because I value everyone opinion may not agree but value none the less. But once again I'm rambling see you all later


	4. How i spent my summer vacation part 3

-1Disclaimer: I won Harry Potter in a poker game and than go so drunk I accidentally sold him and his friends to JKR and she just wont sell them back. Damn you Vodka. Damn you White Russians.

A/N Yes it's the return of my obsessive rambling. Don't worry people who talk to me in real life get it to. I want to say thank you to every one who has been reading this story and to all those who put it on an alert. It is so cool to be in demand lol. I just hope I don't disappoint. I hope some characters don't seem to OOC in this chapter, but to be honest like everyone I have characters I dislike and like it should be obvious, but if not I guess I'm doing better than I thought. I apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I now proudly present chapter four. Okay rants done, (dodges arrows and bullets), on with the chapter

Chapter 4 Why do I need anyone, but my best friends and a bottle of butter beer?

Ron sat on his newly issued bed surrounded by books. Anyone that would have paid attention to the young man in the last six years would have asked who he was and where was Ronald Weasley. In truth he wasn't sure himself. After Harry had told Hermione and him that the newspaper was right he laughed. Hell it wasn't until Harry stormed out over the closeness of his family and the over protectiveness of his mother did he stop laughing. He swore his mother still saw him as a wide-eyed naive to the world and its horrors stepping on to the Hogwarts express for the first time. Yet he wasn't and he hadn't been since their first Halloween. For five years he had been brushing death only escaping by the skin of his teeth. And only than because she beat the stuff in to his head just enough to keep him a half step away from the reaper's blade. Yet after the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco it hit him. Sure he knew Voldemort had returned almost a year before now it felt real. They had lost and he no longer felt the invincibility he had the last five years. The Gryffindor golden trio had failed for the first they put their minds to anything. It was his fault. He should have been paying attention in class. He helped Harry shrug of Occulamy training. So Sirius's blood stained his hands. Harry felt that it was his fault, but Ron knew it was his. He even bet deep down that Harry blamed him. So he studied and never joined his family and friends for dinner. Hell he was lucky if he remembered go down for the leftovers. God old Hermione the den mother of the group made sure he ate and to know if he needed anyone to talk to she was there. Yet he didn't want to talk. And he knew Harry needed her and he would not take anything else from his mate. No he had already taken enough.

A knock on his door jerked him from his thoughts. Instinctively he grabbed his wand. The knocking continued, but Ron just sat there. "Come on Ron. You can't stay in there for the rest of the summer. Come on Son open up." With still no answer Arthur resorted to what Molly wanted. "Alohomora" The door unlocked leaving Arthur in a state of shock at the scene before him. Books littered the floor. Everything from The Art of War to Shield charms and How to Strengthen them The surprising fact was his son sitting there wand extended right at him or rather the doorway. He was ready to attack the intruder. "Whoa Ron. Your mom just wants you down for dinner. We even convinced Harry and Hermione to come."

Ron didn't even bother to respond. he just stood up and grabbed a knife he had laid on the bed earlier. He slipped it in to a sheath in his robes and walked past his father. His footsteps down the stairs finally waking up his father who had a feeling of dread about the coming weeks of summer. The children had grown up and he missed it.

Dinner was a spectacle. The table sat the whole Weasley family minus the three oldest siblings., Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus. The members of the order drabbled in small talk. Fred and George kept trying to engage Ron into a quiddich discussion. Yet he sat there and ate. Lupin kept staring at Harry and Hermione until a slight elbow from Tonks brought his attention back to Molly and Arthur's points on why Hogwarts was going to need a lot of endorsement now that You-know-who had returned. Yet his gaze returned back to his best friend's only son and his friends. After making sure the duo was still at the table he looked towards Ron. Ron he decided had the aura of a man whose world had been turned upside-down. He could understand where he was coming from he had once felt the very same thing. Than it went to the youngest at the table. Ginny was in a constant state of confusion. She was proud of her actions just unsure if she could repeat them. The battle had caused such changes in the four. Than the sound of a plate being placed in the sink started the usual migration patterns of the four. The plate belonged to Ron and having not said a single thing to his family besides Ginny in a week walked back out the kitchen to the library much like he did when he could be bothered to make it down to dinner. All he did was research in the library and practice what he learned with Harry, Hermione and Tonks. To Remus that was the other surprise. Tonks had just bypassed the Order and started giving the three lessons she had learned in the academy and in the field. Dumbledore had told him to keep her under watch and make sure she didn't teach them any thing inappropriate. Yet he had never been allowed to see the sessions that were held only the aftermaths. The day Hermione had come out with a broken arm had spooked the whole house. She had not made a sound just waited till Tonks came in and reset the bone. Than went back in to the room slamming the door. It all came back to Harry and Tonks.

Two squeaking chairs brought him from his thoughts and he noticed Harry and Hermione exit the tension heavy atmosphere of the kitchen. He knew they would be going back to Hermione's bedroom and not be seen till tomorrow. "When did those two get so close?" Remus appeared shocked at the question till he realized he was the one who had spoken out load. "Not that they weren't close before I just seems that they never separate anymore."

The rest of the kitchen arrangement nodded in agreement. Remus watched as Ginny quickly dropped her plate in to the sink as if she knew not to be around for the discussion. Allowing her to escape in the direction of her youngest brother Remus remained quit for a few minutes. "So what do you think is going through their heads right now?" Remus waited for an answer, but nobody else at the table seemed to what to acknowledge he had spoken. In fact the only movement was when Tonks got up and excused herself. She however left the house. He stared at Molly to see if she was finally allowing the images of the little eleven year olds to leave the picture she had ingrained into her head for so long. "They are preparing to do something. You can feel it about them."

Molly took his words and thought back to the last week and a half at the house. "Yes I can and they shouldn't. They are not old enough to be caring on this way. And your girlfriend is not help the matters." Though her face was void of emotions on the subject her voice carried the poison that indicated her current displeasure for Tonks.

"She may be my girlfriend Molly, but that does not mean that I run her life. So don't take it out on me." The older werewolf let his thoughts be carried out in his tone.

"Maybe we should talk to them. I'm sure if we can just get them back down here for a moment we can figure out the whole reason that they feel that this, this training is necessary. Do they honestly think that if they take on the tasks of adult wizards we will allow them to help?" The twins got up at there mother's comment and left the room. Molly just watched them and knew they were hiding something. "Why is it that the only people that seem to know anything that is going on is under the age of twenty five? I hope they don't think that they are going to try and get us to let them into the order and fight do they. They just barely past there OWLS."

"They seem to have become completely different people. I had hoped that the whole disaster in the department of mysteries would not have effected them s much as it has." Lupin ran his hands through his hair just to calm himself.

"It didn't. They didn't get this way until Harry came. Know my youngest son who until three weeks ago could not shut up about the Canons seems to hardly eat and With that Molly seemed to shut down for a second. Than when she got done rebooting she spoke again. "Lupin would you do me a favor and go and get my two children from that curse library. Arthur and I are going to get Harry and Hermione we all need to have a talk."

Up stairs a conversation unlike the one in the kitchen was beginning. "Harry do you think we are going to be ready for this?" When she was alone with him was the only time she ever let her façade of know-it-all and strength down. He held he and heard her worries shudder out her body. His hand slowly weaved in and out of her hair. He let out a few sh's when her sobs wouldn't come out in a regular order. He knew it was her turn to break down. He had broken down a few days after Grimmauld Place. It wasn't long before she brought herself down, but she kept her head in his shoulder. A sense of peace slowly filled the air.

Than it came crashing down with the sounds of a fist beating in the door. "Harry. Hermione. We all need to talk. Come down the kitchen please."

Harry felt Hermione wrap her arms around his waist. He just lowered his head in anticipation for the coming talk. They had expected Molly would blow here soon it was just sad to see the older witch be unable to come to terms with the world around her. They got off the bed and grabbed a set of robes that was thrown on the back of a chair and placed them on. They jerked the door open and ran into Ginny. See just looked at them trying to figure out what was going on. Together they all walked to the kitchen. There sat as expected Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Bill, Fleur, and the twins. As Harry and Hermione sat down Ron came in and gave them a look to make sure everything was okay. He sat next to his friends and waited for the conversation to start, much the same way he did all those years ago as his mother's howler ripped into him for crashing the car. Harry felt Hermione grip his hand reminding him to not lose his temper at the oncoming assault.

"I know that you all want to help and get ready for what is happening." She paused to consider her words. "You four need to remember that you are children still write now and that you might not even have to deal with." Molly's eyes scanned everyone at the table and settled on Harry.

"I understand your worry Mrs. Weasley. In fact I really have no plans of messing around with the war until I have to unless I have to." Harry just stared back the Weasley matron.

"Than what is with all the training. All you three seem to do is be in that room with Tonks and practicing spells. Which I might add is not very responsible of your three. What would have happened if your wards had not been working right and the ministry would have detected your underage magic?"

"I know what I am doing Mrs. Weasley. I want to be an Auror when I graduate. And I figure that what better time to get ready for it that with an Auror who is willing to train me for the future than right now. I'm sure you know and as Hermione has reminded us that this is the start of the NEWT years and I haven't exact ally been the best student up to this point. " Harry tried to keep a silly styled smile on his face as he gave half truths to the closest thing he had ever had to a mother in his life.

"Its just that if you look at it form our point of view it looks like you are training to take on the whole Death Eater camp. It seems to us that you are trying to prove yourselves to at least one member of the Order to let you join. And I want you to know that we will not allow you to join until you have finished school and are of age." She didn't bother to even to take her eyes off of Harry to look at the other people she was suppose to be lecturing as well. She knew that all she had to do is convince Harry that his idea was foolish.

What scared her however was the twinkle that played in his eyes much like the one that Albus had. "I can only speak for myself, but I will swear on my magic that I have no plans of joining in the Order at this time. I just trying to get ready for my future and hang out with my friends while I can." His tone and smile all were dropped at his proclamation. Molly finally looked at her youngest children and Hermione. She could see Ron nodding his head saying he was agreeing with Harry. Ginny still had a look on her face showing she really didn't not know why she was even being told this. Than Hermione had the beast back again. Molly felt herself tense. It was obvious that while Ron and Ginny didn't know everything Harry and Hermione had planned something.

"I just want to make sure that you remember that you are still children and that childhood is something that you can never have back Harry. We just want you to be happy. You know that right dear." Molly could swear that she saw the same beast that Hermione had in her eyes dance in Harry's, However his beast felt much more dangerous in its particular position. "Well why don't you all go than." She stopped than spoke quick enough that the group was not our of the room yet. "Harry. Hermione. Are you both sure that you didn't want me to get your things from Diagon Alley for you?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. We want to get out on our own for a bit and don't want to trouble you." Harry spoke from the door jam.

"It would be no trouble."

"All the same we want to do it. Just tell us when we can go and we will be ready."

"I'll talk with the rest of the Order and we will set up a day so we can get a group of guards to watch you." Harry nodded and the group left. "So out of the mouth of babes. What do you thinking they really have planned?" Molly pondered loud enough after the group left.

"Mom if they are not hurting anyone I suggest that you leave them alone. They can take care of themselves. Besides Hermione would never allow them to get into much trouble." Fred gave a smirk at some memories that were crossing his mind as he spoke.

"Still I worry about them. They never seem to be doing normal things for children their ages." Her forehead scrunched at the statement.

"Your right Mom. They never do anything normal because he is Harry bloody Potter. Nothing comes normal to him. Hell from what I've seen the boy can't even walk normally. Don't you agree Fred." Both the twins had a look of amusement on their faces. "Just let it go. They aren't stupid. And unlike our dear brother Harry and Hermione learn from their mistakes." For once George had a serious look on his face.

"Will you two at least keep an eye on them." She half pleaded to her trouble makers. "I just don't want them to get hurt doing something they should not have to yet." She filled her hands with her head.

Around the corner Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon. Slowly rubbing his hand around the coin he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist. He watched the hands clasp together as the coin in his hand glow slightly. He was not making an announcement since the wards on the house would block any signal the message device could release. Harry just smirked as the coin stopped glowing and leaned back into the arms holding him. Turning around he grasped Hermione's hands and gently got them to release each other. He interlaced her right and with his left and pulled her closer than she was before. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. After the kiss he slid his lips to her ear and whispered, " Thanks for helping me stay calm in their. I really wish she would go home. I mean I don't mind Ron here, but Molly and Arthur need to go. She is driving me nuts. And And. I'm ranting again aren't I?" Hermione just nodded her head and smiled. "So how do you think school is going to be with us together in the open?" He let out to change the subject.

"All the things on our shoulders and that's what your worried about." As she said that sternly it only made her failure that much harder as she started to laugh. "Well I guess they will have to deal with it. I am more worried about Tom myself."

"Tom will come no matter what. He's just a stat like that. And to be honest I want him to come. I what this who thing to be over." His voice lowered with his next words. "I want to kill him so I can be positive that its over." He stopped to get the anger to subside. "But I don't want anybody to hurt you. Remember what fourth year was like with the howlers and other tainted messages. I don't want you to have to deal with that again." He bent down and gave her lips a quick kiss than started walking to the library.

Once inside he heard fumbling around in a shelf in the back. "Bloody Hell! Why would you cram the books in so they all come out at the same time?" "Just be lucky they didn't fall on your head you don't have enough brain cells to take the blow." Harry just rolled his eyes as he listened to the siblings fight.

"Will you two quit arguing. I swear you sound like siblings." He waited for the pair to come back into view. "Or a least when Ron's being chased by Hermione at finals time." With that Hermione gave him a slight elbow to the stomach.

Ron came back into full view of his best friends as they flirted with each other. He wanted to be jealous, but instead a seriousness set back into his face. He looked at his feet than back at Harry. "Bloody hell." he mumbled under his breath. Finally getting up his courage he stood in front of the duo. "Mate, even if you don't think its true I want you to know I'm sorry I got Sirius." He took a deep breath when he said Harry's godfather's name and saw Harry shudder and Hermione nonverbally calm him. "I'm sorry I got Sirius killed. I know I was being a prat last year. And the year before. I just was being selfish wanting my best mate to not forget me. I should have been right along with Hermione pushing you the to learn everything last year. I'm sorry." He stopped talking as if having an emotional overload.

Harry just stood there with a blank look. He walked towards his friend and stopped right in front of him. Ron just stood there as if ready to take the blow to come to his face. Instead Harry wrapped his arm around his friend. Than in a tone he hadn't used in four weeks he spoke to Ron. "Your not to blame for anything that happened. Hell not matter how much I blame myself it still is only partly mine to lay on my shoulders. If that's how you feel and some of the blame you have is an enormously smaller fraction that lays on you." The melancholy tone verily made it to the four sets of ears in the room. Harry didn't let the silence linger more than a few seconds. "Yet with even what little blame any of us have use it as a focus. Nobody wants us to do anything. Yet we have been the ones fighting the fight the most recently. We've done the most damage. I wasn't lying earlier I have no desire to join the Order. I never said anything about stopping my own hunt. Hell I doubt Dumbledore will get that far if what he said is true."

Ginny looked at the withdrawn looks on her brother and friends. "What are you talking about Harry?" They all looked at her and realized she didn't know. Or more to the fact they hadn't old her. Ginny got a look on her face that showed her displeasure at being left out. "What are you guys not telling me?"

Harry glanced around the room and pulled out the galleon from earlier. "We are not telling you a lot of things Ginny, but I think you deserve to know this one. Wither you want to know it or not I'm not sure." He took a breath before continuing. "I was told the prophesy that got smashed in the fight. I told Ron and Hermione at your house and that is why we are here. I want to make sure that we are never are caught off guard like that ever again." He let his hand feel the inscriptions on the coin again.

"What did the prophesy say Harry?" He looked at the freckled young girl in front of him the strain of the question dancing on his face. "If you can't tell me its okay. I just don't like seeing you three this way. Ever since that night everyone has been on edge like they didn't know he was back all ready." He let his hang for a second than brought it back to look her straight in the eyes.

"Lets just say that Voldemort and I are destined to fight. It will be a all or nothing fight and than life will go on depending on which way it falls." His words had a bitterness in them as he spoke. Ginny just stood there motionless. To tell the truth she was still in shock over Hermione and him being together. She had figured Harry would chase Voldemort no matter what. More as a macho revenge kick, but now it was a actual prophesy. Her first crush was destined to go toe to toe with the most feared wizard in a hundred years. She felt like she could piss herself when those words sunk into her mind. Ginny just stood there and realized that Voldemort had and would always come after Harry. She would along with the rest of them in the room be seeing the monster sometime in person. She would be facing the man who possessed her again if she stayed with them in person.

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione walked up to the younger girl. Gently laying her hand on Ginny. The touch caused the younger girl to jump as if she was being attacked. "Its okay it's a lot to take in. Just let it settle for a few. It took all of us awhile." With that Hermione bought the girl into a crushing embrace.

"So this is why you all have been so strange this summer. I guess I can handle this. But why are you not getting along with the Order?" She directed her face to Harry. "And what is Tonks whole deal with this?"

This time Harry started rather quickly. "They didn't trust me or at least he didn't. I've grown tired of good intentions and greater goods. They want us to act like timid little school children. Well I'm through with it. They are afraid to say his name let alone face him up front and personal. We all know he that he is a mortal not some dark god they have pedestaled him as. They want me to go about as normal well they forget this is normal for us." Harry stopped to get himself under control. "Since day one this has been normal for me. I've always been on the run. You all have been in this since your first day at Hogwarts. They want us to stop. They told us that this isn't are fight for now, but it will be no matter if they like it or not." He let a smile come back to his face. "Just relax until it does come to us. I'm not going to make a move until I have to. I know that we are not ready. So we are going to train and try to have a peaceful time till it comes draft time. Tonks is the only one willing to see this and help us. She just wants us to come out of it alive. So she is training us to be able defend ourselves better than we did the night Sirius died. If you want we can start helping you as well? I know since you were there Voldemort will see you as a target just as much as me."

The room get's quiet while they all let Harry's words sink in. Harry got tired of standing and lead Hermione over to a couch and pulled her down next to him. "I think that I need to start if Tonks and you guys will help me. To be honest I need something to keep my mind occupied around here." Harry shock his head yes and than his action got the other two to start moving and they both sat down in some of the chairs next to the couch. "Harry are we gong to bring Neville and Luna into this?" They have just as much of a right." Ginny was going to defend her words, but Harry cut her off.

"They do and I plan on telling them. I just don't think right now is a good time to tell them to be honest. I can't make sure they are safe with the info. I'll tell them on the train. Face it the Death Eaters are going to start intercepting owls. If they haven't already." He felt Hermione snuggle into his chest and open a book.

"What happened to not being paranoid Harry?" Ginny pointed in to lighten the mood.

"I'm not. This is something Sirius has been stressing to me since the end of my third year." Harry stopped when he realized he spoke like his godfather was still alive. "Now there was a paranoid person. Different owl every time. No names, not details, ect.. The only people more paranoid are Snape and Moody."

The room let the silence engulf them again with the slight shuffles of pages from Ron's chair. They all were trying to think of anything other than the conversations that had just happened. The only one not reading was Ginny. She was staring at the position that Hermione was in with Harry. She was scowling she knew it. It was just the whole idea of Harry with out her seemed to perturb her more than she wanted it to. She heard Ron put the book he was reading down and she dropped her gaze from the two in front of her. She just sat there not bothering to look at anyone else. And without Ron's shuffling of pages the silence engulfed them with its loving embrace.

A/N Okay I know this took a while to get written. Well not really just to get typed. I think it might need work, but I need to get this chapter done to move on with the story. I'm letting everyone know that I am looking for a beta and will announce it here as well. If you think you can put up with a moody and procrastinator writer please apply. I going to try and go through the older chapters as well and edit them for mistakes. I have a lot of this story mapped out and would love run ideas with someone else if not more. If for nothing else other than to tell me I'm being stupid and stop with that line of thought. With that said I have almost all of chapter seven written so I just need to find time to type up to it just to let everyone know I not going to be typing this as the inspiration hits me. What else was I going to say. I would also like to find somebody for my other story "The boy who vanished". Any way as usual review, flame, or just move on to another story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later everyone and thanks for all the support this story has gotten so far I hope to keep up with your expectations.


	5. How i spent my summer vacation part 4

-1Disclaimer: I always write this first so I don't forget and at the moment I don't have anything funny to say so needless to say that this is a declamation that I do not own Harry Potter his friends or his enemies.

A/N okay here it comes if any of this sounds similar to something else I apologize. I read a lot and have been reading for a long time. So the plot bunnies that have graced me with this chapter are a bit devious and sometimes pull out ideas from some where else with out me really knowing it. I will say this that a lot of this story comes form various inspirations the biggest at the moment in my mind is MissAnnThropic's "Acts of Desperation". Thought I would say "Vox Corporis" didn't you. While a favorite as well Acts hit me differently. And while it will have probably no bearing on my story at all Crazy Mishka's "Growing and Standing" strange I know, but what can you do. That and the music I'm listening to at the moment. This bounces between hip-hop, rap, rock, pop, and alt all in one big and beautiful mess of a playlist. Okay and with my rambling done (shouts from the audience saying shut up and get to the story) OOC is bound to happen sorry if it turns you off. I'm also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm still looking for a beta. Finally here is chapter five.

Italics you'll see when you get there.

Chapter 5 shopping, wills, unforgivables, and birthday greetings

Molly paced the hall of the house she had been occupying for the last month. The hall looked like a construction zone. Earlier that day Ron had grown tired of Mrs. Black screaming at massive volumes about how mudbloods and blood traitors deservered death, raping, and such tortures. So he looked at the portrait and said she was going. She taunted him at how greater wizards than him had tried to remove her frame. He looked calmly at her and said, "Who said anything about removing the frame. I'm going to take out the whole wall." The dust cleared about thirty minutes later. All she heard her son say caused her to wince. "Teaches that bitch to insult my friends." And he walked away telling Ketcher to take out the rubbish and rubble slamming his door.

Molly was still upset at the fact that Harry would not let her do his shopping this year. Hermione made it clear early on that she had to go to Diagon Alley because she was going to look for some books and Molly could not have a clue as to what to look for and what might catch her fancy at the moment since she was not her. All this after last week's discussion with them and Molly was ready to pull her hair out when Ron stated that he was going with his best friend. So she just decided to let Ginny go as well so she could finish up her own children's shopping at once by having them do it for once. She suddenly out loud mumbled "Why do teenagers always have to make things difficult?"

As Molly began a rant on teenagers and another conversation was starting. "Finally coming to Hermione?" Harry spoke as the figure of his girlfriend began to move in the chair she had passed out in.

"Yeah, that potion took a lot out of me. How are you feeling?' She spoke up as she sat up in the chair rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Been worse. I wonder how Ron is taking it?" Harry got off of the floor were her had been laying down.

"I'm doing fine mate. Thanks for the concern." The voice was followed into the room by a red head. He had on his face a smile that he reserved now for when he was with his best friends only. "Mom says to get ready. Well she said that in between a rant on rebellious teenagers. We are leaving for Diagon in about an hour." He sat down on the bed and watched his friend give his girlfriend a once over.

"Hermione did we get a reply back form Gringotts about my request?" Harry looked around the room as he spoke until he found the object of his search and pulled a chair up to his friends.

"Yeah it came while you were in the shower. They said that they would honor your request and we could come in any time that was convent for us." Ron gave his friends a look than shrugged his shoulders knowing that he was not privilege to everything that his friends did just like they were not in on everyone of his thoughts.

"Well you two I need to get ready. So I'll see you two downstairs." He got off the bed and left the room for a second and came back in. "Oh and I'm sorry about the mess downstairs."

"What mess Ron?" Both Harry and Hermione spoke together.

"You'll see when you go down." With that he left and shut the door behind him.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry walked over to Hermione giving her a slight kiss on her lips. "Feel any different this time?"

"A little. A slight taste for a steak, but nothing beyond that. It's not like last time when I wanted to kill something." Her head came up and recaptured Harry's lips before getting up from the chair.

"Glad about that actually your nails hurt." He smiled until she gave him a playful shove.

"How about you?" She walked over to the wardrobe on the far wall and started looking for an outfit.

"The meat taste is there. Truthfully I really don't feel to different. Although my glasses are hurting my eyes right know. I think the potion has something to do with it. I keep having to adapt the prescription." With that he threw his glasses on the bed and waved his wand at them.

"Well I guess whatever it is has better eyesight than you." She paused for a moment. "I wonder if that means Professor McGonagall's glasses are fake or like all other things her eyesight went bad after a while. Same goes for Dumbledore."

"I suppose. Can you throw me something that will be appropriate to meet the Goblins." With that they both rushed to get ready so that they could have a few minutes to prepare for the day.

Harry was staring at himself in the mirror when he heard Molly scream for them. "Harry. Hermione. We need you down here before we go. You need to eat something today."

With that Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led them down the stairs. "What the bloody hell happened down here?" The words described the situation, but the voice through Molly for a loop as she looked at Hermione.

A shout from the stairs came down. "I told you I was sorry about the mess. I couldn't take her anymore. So since I couldn't take the frame down I took out the wall."

Harry spoke before Mrs. Weasley could comment. "It seems to have worked mate."

"Yeah it does." The red haired male smirked as he came down to his friends.

"Lets hurry up can we? I want some new books." Hermione gave two males a look.

"Hermione when don't you want new books?" Ron ducked as a piece of wall flew over his head. "Well it's the truth."

"Still you didn't have to say it like it was a bad thing." She just turned her back on the Ron and waited for Molly to start talking.

"If I didn't you would wonder who I was and start the truth spells." He said as if it was the one big truth in the universe.

"Hermione, Ron lets just move on shall we." He stopped and stood between Hermione and Ron. "Now Molly what did you need us down here for besides lunch?"

"Since you refused my offer to get your stuff you need guards to take you." A slight string of explicit words from the parlor stopped her speech. She turned around to tell off the Auror only to see the said Auror. "Tonks where is the rest of the group. "

The pink haired Auror looked offended at the statement. "Not coming. Remus and I are the only ones coming today."

"And you are still going to let them go?" Molly raise he hands in the air.

"Yeah. Have to kind of since he needs his stuff." Tonks raised her voice to make sure that Molly knew that there was no other option.

"Fine." Molly looked completely out.

"Woncher Harry, Hermione." Tonks walked over to the trio. "Wow. Who's is your interior decorator Harry? Remind me to recommend them to a few other people. But seriously why didn't we think to just take out the wall out?"

"It was Ron." the voice was that of a the plump woman behind her. "Now do you think you two will be enough?"

"Yeah its not like they can't defend themselves as well. Sure here they can practice with out the ministry picking it up, but out there their wands work the same." Tonks just started rolling her eyes at the Weasley matron.

"Still." Tonks instantly felt kind of bad for the older woman who was obviously worried about her family.

"Come on Molly you can't keep them locked up forever." Tonks just moved back to the trio to stop the conversation.

"Fine. If anything happens to them I taking it out on you." With that she left towards the kitchen to finish lunch.

Harry started digging through the rubble of the wall. "Thanks for sticking up for us Tonks."

"No problem. Remember I have been training you here so I do know what you are capable of. Besides I'm the newbie order member. I can see what you guys have done with out rose colored glasses." Tonks reached out and placed her hands on Harry and Hermione's shoulders. "Did we get the audience you two requested?"

Harry nodded and broke away form Tonks for a second. "Yeah we did. And thanks again Tonks for thinking we could do this."

"I can because I paid attention to what you have done over the years. Or at least what you three have allowed to let out to the public. Now lets go get some food before we head out." With that she walked pass them and headed towards the kitchen as well.

The trio walked into the kitchen and sat places close to each other and Tonks. Tonks started the small talk while they ate with tales of when she was in school. She seemed a little down from her usual happiness, but plowed through the stories that would have left many not to see it. However Harry had been keeping an eye on Tonks since he had seen her in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley the day he had been dropped off at the Burrow. He observed things better than most gave him credit for. Sure he would never have a wide range of knowledge Hermione did, but he paid attention to people better than she did.

Finally they all moved to the parlor and prepared to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. "Do we have to floo?" Harry mouthed out.

"Why what's wrong for flooing?" Tonks looked back at the teen.

"Don't mind him Tonks. This just happens to be the only thing Harry can't do naturally. He has a tendency to fall out of fireplaces. " Hermione smirked at the expression of embarrassment on Harry's face.

"Is that true Harry? And here I thought you could take care of yourself. Maybe I should take that back. If you can't handle a simple floo trip." The grin on her face gave the malice in her voice a more teasing quality.

"Tonks quit teasing me. Not all of us can be as perfect as your are." Harry was going to set up another blow with his comment, but Tonks cut him off.

"You do well to remember that." She just let him stand there trying to come up with a come back. "And before you think I forgot since your Mister sensitive Happy Birthday." A cross look went across his face. "What did you think I forgot?"

"Kind of. Besides Hermione and Ron you are the first person to say it to me today." The tone of his voice hid his thoughts on the matter well.

"Well it has been a hectic couple of months maybe they just are not ready yet." It was her hint of a party after the trip. She knew that Harry didn't do surprises well and didn't feel like taking anyone to a healer tonight.

"Yeah I guess they did seem occupied today. Well lets get this trip going so we can get back. Who goes first?" He walked over and started a fire.

"Ron goes first. I want Ginny to go next. Than Hermione and myself. I want you to take up the rear. Remus is on the other side waiting for us and than we can get our shopping done."

They followed the order and let the fire consume each of them. The scene that followed was just as funny as could be expected. Ron and Ginny were standing off to the side. Unfortunately Tonks continued her klutz streak and had bowled over Hermione. Finally when Harry arrived he tripped over Tonks falling on Hermione. "Will you three be requiring a room or is public displays your new thrill Tonks?"

"Shut up Remus." Her voice carried more venom than the situation called for.

"Ron. Ginny. You think you guys can help us up?" Harry spoke to stop the scene from growing.

After they all got up the group all headed to Diagon Ally for a light bit of school shopping. Harry noted that Remus and Tonks could not be seen looking at each other. They were in a mood and he had a couple of guesses as to why. He was not nearly as clueless about women as most thought he was, but the whole façade was a good way to ignore potential spouses, girlfriends, and mistresses. Which to his dismay happened more than he like to admit.

"Okay Ron and Ginny are probably going one way while I have business in the bank." Remus looked over at Harry with that comment and went to enter his input on who would go where, but Harry didn't stop talking. "How about Tonks comes with Hermione and me. While Ron and Ginny go with you Remus."

Remus sighed and went along. "That sounds good. We'll see you in a little bit. Molly owled me to help Ron get some new robes any way since he can't seem to stop growing. Which if I can tell you might want to get a new set of robes before you leave since yours is getting a little short as well." He stopped checking his mind to make sure he had relayed all the messages he was suppose to. "Oh and take care of them Nymphadora. No more funny business like you have been for the last month. We can't let him get in trouble right now." He just glared at Tonks.

"I'm not getting in to this argument with you again Remus. Now you do your job and I will do mine. And we can scream at each other later." She just lead Harry and Hermione up to the bank with out looking back at anyone.

Once she reached the bank she looked back at the pair. "I'm sorry about that you two. " With that Tonks just slumped down on to the steps of the Goblin stronghold. "One day he was fine and than the next he was all upset about everything I did. I mean would they all have been this angry at Sirius if he was the one training you guys. I mean he wasn't even a Auror. I know what I am doing." She stopped talking and tried to get up. "I'm sorry you guys I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. I know that they all blame me for his death, but sometimes I think Remus hates me because of it." With that she sat back down and let her hair cycle a series of blatantly dark colors.

Hermione reached down first and helped the older woman to her feet. "I can't speak about Harry, but we already told you that we didn't blame you for Sirius's death. Well do you Harry?" He tone brought her boyfriend back to reality. And he shock his head no that he didn't.

"Tonks I would like to think that we have become friends over this summer." He stopped to let her look at him. "So just remember we are friends. I'm not turning my back on you over something I know that was not your fault. Besides like I said before I don't see anyone else taking her on. Now did we. Your Aunt is a very powerful witch to be honest the way we were all fighting I'm surprised that we all got out of there alive with the way things went." Tonks looked at him and could see that he was being sincere. "You saved our lives so how could I ever be upset over something like that?"

"When did you get so mature Harry Potter?" She had a slight smile on her face as she spoke.

"I had some help." He looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Now lets get this over with before I lose what little nerve I have left, Gryffindor courage or not."

"Okay lets just go in and get this over with." She got up and looked at the two teens. "Thanks again for listening to me you two." Harry just shrugged her comment off and pulled open the doors to the bank. He stood there in the door way until he felt two different hands on his shoulders. That was all it took and he moved forward to the nearest unoccupied teller.

"Uhm, Sir." His word brought the scribbling goblin to look at him. "I need to know where I go to get a will viewed." The goblin at first just stared at him in slight shock. "I have an arrangement set up so I could get here as soon as possible." His words seemed to spark recognition with the goblin who got off his stool.

"This way Mister Potter. I will take you to your Family advisor. May I ask who it is that is accompanying you today?" The Goblin slightly pressed his hand on Harry's back directing him to a direction behind the tellers posts.

"This is Hermione Granger on my right and to my left is Nymphadora Tonks." As Harry spoke the goblin lead them to a small room that was obviously used to private dealings.

"Please wait here while I go and get your advisor. Is there anything I can get from your vault for you while I am available Mr. Potter?" The goblin turned back to Harry before he left the room.

"I think I will need about two hundred galleons if you could. And thank you Mister. I'm sorry I did not ask your name." Harry's words obviously shocked the goblin even more.

"My name is Warlis. And I will have your transaction ready for you when you decide to leave for the day Mister Potter." With that both the goblin and Harry bowed to each other as the goblin left.

"Where did you learn manners like that Harry?" Hermione's inquisitive nature just made Harry smile.

"I read up on them last year. I decided that there was no way that they could be as bad as Binns makes them out to be in history. " Harry actually felt like I found something that Hermione didn't know.

"Well Harry all etiquette aside if one more person uses my name today they are getting the hexing of a lifetime." Tonks crossed her arms as if to indicate she was being serious, but only got muffled laughs from the other occupants of the room.

"I also found out that on of the greatest insult you can give them is wish them luck in their endeavors. They how did the book put it?" He stopped for a second when a voice startled them.

"I believe the book you read said something along the lines of 'we don't wish the luck or advise of a extremely inferior species that can not even mange their own funds by themselves.' It is a little out of date, but that thought pattern still flows in the bank." The new occupant of the room sat down at the head of the table in the room. "But I am impressed at your knowledge of our customs Mr. Potter I did not know that anyone still read that book anymore."

"To be honest I was bored in detention one day and I happened to run across it. It had a lot of dust on it and looked as if it was hidden from view." Harry didn't even bother looking ashamed of the knowledge. "As much as I would like to avoid this I feel we need to get this started sir and I would like to thank you again for allowing us to have this viewing in private before anyone else had a chance to see it."

"Think nothing of it Mr. Potter. To match your honesty I would not be able to do this if Mr. Black had not stated that if you requested it you were allowed to bring those that you wanted to a private screening. It was a most unorthodox methods, but Mr. Black much like you was a man who didn't have much reasons for racism and learned much of our customs as we allow and we granted his request since he did not look down on us like most wizards and witches . Now this is a talking will. I wanted to warn you of this before the document started vocalizing its self."

Harry just nodded his head. "Thank you for allowing us that warning Mr. Griphook. I think we are all ready to begin now." Hermione and Tonks both squeezed Harry's hands telling him they were there for him.

Griphook laid the parchment on the table and sat there in silence waiting to the paper to activate. Than a light emitted from the parchment and a voice started up.

_I, Sirius Orion Black in sound mind and body here by issue this as my last will and testament. First thing foremost I would like you all to know that I'm sorry to who ever I let down that made this will be active. I know that everyone present it was expected of me to leave a last prank, but frankly I don't have the energy at the moment. I have been cooped up in this house too long for such trivial matters. I am can hear the gasps now, just know I am more mature and less mature at the same time than ever given credit for._

_Okay, with the into our of the way lets get down to business. To Albus Dumbledore I leave you a sum of five million gallons as a scholarship fund to be used in my name for muggleborn witches and wizards coming into this world. With both Lily and Hermione shinning so bright I began to wonder how many muggleborns never got a chance to prove themselves. I also leave you a warning that I took liberties to make sure that Harry is better prepared than you have had him at this point. Do not interfere just because it does not suit your needs. With that lets move on._

_To the Weasley family I leave ten million galleon. Arthur and Molly this is not charity. Consider it my way of saying thanks and apologizing at the same time for having to put up with Harry while I was unable to. I have some stipulations on this account through. A million goes to Bill and Fleur who I am sure at this point have made the announcement. Consider this toward a hopefully wild and crazy honeymoon. Just remember to make it really memorable because I will want details when reach me. _

_Charlie gets five hundred thousand galleons and a reminder that dragons are not everything._

_To the twins of terror, George and Fred I leave two million. Consider it my ay of passing on the torch to the younger generation. May your pranks always leave someone laughing._

_Next, to Percy I leave nothing I refuse to console backstabbing one's family for power. _

_Finally to Ronald and Ginavera I leave you each a million galleons that will be touchable when you turn of age. This is my thanks for being there for Harry. Remember close friends are basically family in my book. SO take care of each other. _

_Next to my last best friend Remus Lupin. You old dog unfortunately I have left the stress of being the last Marauder. I'm deeply sorry about this Remus. I know no monetary amount I give you will make the pain go away. However I still give you twenty million and the house in Edinburg. I do this for two reasons. I want you well taken care of. Even though you miss us and we miss you I don't want to see you for a long time. And my second reason is simple. Now you can't use that silly I'm poor excuse anymore. Yes I know all about your heated arguments between my dear cousin and you. Also to continue the message age means so little in this world so just let love happen. And as to your furry little problem. She likes you and me so obviously she has problem so what is one more. Just take care of yourself._

_To my Cousin Nymphadora Tonks. You can't hex me, you can't hex me. Okay funny taunting out of the way. I want you to take care of him. Out of the four of us he was always the moodiest. I want to blame that it had something to do with his monthly problem, but I have a feeling he would be like this no matter what. He is just to serious. I want you to take two million and put it away for a rainy day. On a more important note I want you to know I am proud of you. You follow your dream even if it is dangerous. You are good at what you do and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I only ask that you take care of your self and try and keep that promise I asked of you. I love you and miss you._

_To Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda I will handle all of you in one shot. Narcissa I leave you nothing. I refuse to fund that bastard and I still don't approve of your husband. Even for a Slytherin you could have done much better. Andromeda you are reinstated into the family. I grant you a million galleons just for being you and a request to show Harry some of your more potent pranks. Yes heard about you while I was in school and was impressed. Never change cousin. And finally to Bellatrix I apologize. I could not help you with your problem. I have found that getting this will done while I was a felon on the run hard enough. I will leave instructions with the next head to try and make headway. Till than you are once again on your own. I am sorry and can only pray for your forgiveness. _

_Now to Hermione granger. I leave my thanks. Without you I would most certainly be dead at the moment of writing this. I leave you twenty million galleons as well as co-ownership of every book in the Black library. Now for those wondering why I am leaving her so much it is simple actually. For one I'm sure most of that will be going to books. Also to causes like semi-human , I use that term lightly because I've met some pretty foul humans in my time, enhancement programs. Consider this as activist funding. All I ask in return is take care of him. You both know I approve of what you have. I have other things I would like to say I just don't have the time so I will leave it at this. _

_An finally to my godson Harry. I want you to know that you are loved. And not to push those who do love you far away. I unfortunately must leave you again. Remember if I died the way I'm sure I did it is not your fault. I would gladly give myself for you over again. No I leave you the bad news or good news depending on how you look at it. The rest of the estate is yours. This is a note to Albus. Yes I know what this means. Harry James Potter is the heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black. You are the head of the house now Harry and I'm afraid I've placed more of a burden on your shoulder. This leaves you about seventy million galleons in available amounts. Thirty-five million in stocks, bonds, and varies properties over the European continent. I'm sure Albus has only told as much as he wanted to tell you at this point unless the goblins were able to allow you a preview screening like I requested. I just hope that you have been at least moved to my parents home. _

_I know that at this point I should illuminate the things such as marriage in such time and heir in another, but seeing as you are still in school I have found a way to avoid those little details for now. However I will tell you that when you graduate from Hogwarts the goblins will be sending you notice of what my family dictates the last member must do. I hope you have already made a previous commitment by than so you can blow them off, but this is a heads up. However this is not to say that even at sixteen you can't do such things such as being intimate. I'm sure that you and Hermione have your moments its just that you are far to young for the rest. That and I trust Hermione anyway to use the proper contraceptive charms before hand since you have always been a charge ahead and think first kind of person. Hey I can't discipline a man of my own mindset. Its just I have to trust her to take care of you. _

_Any way back to business since I'm sure both of you are blushing at this point. As head of the house I ask you only to continue my correspondence with Bellatrix. You will find her intelligent and touchy. I will have further instruction pushed to the side so you will know what I'm talking about. After you defeat that bastard Voldemort you can renounce the house and title. I don't really care if my family makes it on afterward. Its just I don't want him to get the funding._

_Finally I want you to know again that I love you just as much as your parents loved you. You are the son I never had and have reached a decision that I could never have one as good as you. Don't forget that and you'll do fine in life._

_Well I'm through making everyone cry. A this point I tried to get the goblins to throw Dung bombs at you, but they just glared at me. I can't wait to see you all in a long time. And I mean a long time. In closing I want my final words to be this. Cherish the love ones you have because tomorrow they might not be there._

_Love ,_

_Sirius, Padfoot, Black _

The will stopped recounting itself in Sirius's voice. The only sounds that were heard were that of the tears rolling down the cheeks of the three occupants. Harry was being held by both Tonks and Hermione and his face was buried in both of them muffling the sounds of his sobs. Griphook left them so they could grieve in peace and told them as he left they could have the room for as long as they needed. After about twenty minutes Harry had regained enough of his composure to leave the room. "Come on Harry before you, we do the shopping lets get some ice cream. If you don't need it I know I do." With that Tonks gathered herself up and went to the door out of the room. Hermione and Harry agreed with her and followed her.

Outside the conference room Harry headed back up to Warlis, who to his luck was free again. "Mr. Warlis." Harry's voice caught the goblin by surprise.

"Oh Mr. Potter. I see you are ready to leave. Here is the amount you requested. Please have a pleasant day." With that Harry knew he was being dismissed and bowed than walked back over to the women.

They headed out the doors in a somber mood nether knowing what to say to the other. The walk down the Ally didn't take nearly long enough to ether of them and soon they found themselves sitting down at a table in the corner of the ice cream parlor. Once they sat down the three of them just stared at each other waiting for someone to break the ice. Tonks spoke first "Sorry this has been such a lousy birthday Harry." Her sincerity brought a small smile to his face.

"Its nothing that you had any control over. Believe it or not just being with friends is an improvement over a lot that I have had over the years. So don't apologize about something that needed to be done. " Harry stared out at the crowd forming in the alley. "Must be a shopping trip day. Do you guys see all the little kids running around? I mean look at how small they are."

"Not you to. I swear that is all Ron comments on is how small they are." Hermione let put a annoyed sigh.

"Its not that they are small in size Hermione. More like they are so small compared to all the trouble that is coming. I mean looking back how do you think we would have done if this mess was dumped on us first year?" Harry waited trying to drop the conversation. He glanced back and saw Remus and Ron just heading into Madam Malkin's. "So Tonks what is going on with Remus. He doesn't seem at all like him self?"

"Tonks when did he start acting all strange?" Hermione brought up right behind him.

"I don't know I was gone of a couple of days and when I came back he started getting distant. It was so sudden that if I didn't know any better I would swear it was the Imperius curse, but he has only been with Dumbledore and the Weasleys since summer started. Its almost like he was pushing us away from him." With that Tonks stopped talking and looked at all the customers in the alley as well. "You going to be okay Harry?"

"I think so. Its just a lot to take in right know. The whole head of the house thing is stressful enough. I figure if that makes me the head for Sirius's house I must be my head as well so I'm really not looking forward to my next birthday." He felt Hermione's hand grab his leg. "Than I'm trying to figure out what he hell he was talking about with Bellatrix. I mean she killed him. How could she have been writing notes to him. She was proud she killed him. He wants me to save her and all I want to do is kill her." Harry stopped trying to let his own statement sink in to himself. "Than the whole will seemed so final. I know he didn't want me to mourn him so I have been doing my best on that regard and living as well as I could at the moment. I just feel like that last glimmer of hope I had that this was a stupid prank is gone. His will didn't even seem like his normal self." The whole table stayed silent over this and just stared at each other until the ice cream was placed in front of them. Tonks had insisted each of them have chocolate. After a few bites they all started to feel better.

Hermione had perked up the most. "So where to next guys? I want to check out Flourish and Blotts. They might have a few new books I want to get a hold of." This brought a chuckle form the other two occupants of the table. "Oh bugger off both of you."

"Hermione does your mother know you talk like that?" Tonks struggled out with a smile.

"Who do you think taught me. That and I have been listening to Ron for the last five years." This brought them all three of them to a laughing fit as they thought of Ron and Hermione's fights over the years.

"Okay we need to get this little trip over with." Tonks was standing up as she spoke. "I'm just glad that you two are almost done with your shopping."

"Well we knew we would be going to the reading today so we had Dobby get all that he could before we came. We only need to get Harry and I some new robes. I want to search the bookstore. And Harry needs to get potion ingredients. Some how with his score he made it into NEWT potions with Snape."

"Tonks any news on how I got in to the class. I'm positive Snape must have creamed himself when I didn't make it up to par. So I some how doubt that no matter what even if the world was at stake he would let me in." Harry halfway spit out the words.

"From what I hear you guys are getting a new potions teacher. Or at least that was the information early this mourning. He was a teacher before I started so I don't' know much about him. Than I got kicked out to come escort you four. So I don't know what Snape is doing this year."

A realization hit Hermione just as they started walking the alley. "He wouldn't." Harry and Tonks stopped looking at her. "He gave Snape the position." Her words left a bitter taste look on Harry's face. It didn't take long for Tonks to catch up with the situation.

"You got to be kidding me. Even Dumbledore is not crazy enough to give that grit the position. I don't care how in love with it he is. What is this reward for being a good little spy." Harry was ready to hex something as he spoke. "I take it this is my bone he is throwing me. Giving me a shot at my chances to be an Auror, while at the same time ruining my favorite class."

Tonks spoke brightening his mood however. "True. You can call it a small miracle as well. This could be your chance to get rid of Snape. Form what I have heard you haven't had a defense teacher last more than a year since you started. Lets see one dead, spell damaged, stepped down, dead, and an idiot. So shall we hope for one of those . Although death seems to be the leading cause so far." The smile on her face brought Harry from the funk he almost put himself in.

"Tonks that's not a proper thing to say. To think. Maybe, but not to say." Hermione's scolding brought the laughter back into the group.

They spent the next hour in between Malkin's and Blotts however most of it was in the bookstore. Harry and Tonks were busy trying to convince Hermione that fifteen books was enough. She still had a whole library to read and that is what finally convinced her to leave. They were walking toward the twins shop when the attack started.

The sound of apparation echoed across the alley. The curse stared flying over their heads as Harry shoved Hermione and Tonks to the ground. Rolling on to his back he unleashed a set of bone-breaking hexes toward the group in front of him. The first one nailed the one on the left in the chest sending him back a few feet screaming in pain. His other was dodged. The next thing he knew he heard Hermione shout out "incendio" taking out the Death Eater he missed. "Harry come on I have some cover over here." With that he let out a few reductos along with the two more from Tonks and Hermione.

He rolled on to his stomach and set off like a sprinter to the doorway that he saw Hermione in. Once he was inside the building he saw that Ron, Ginny, and Remus were in the building as well. Glancing around he recognized the Apothecary. Ron was moving forward to help Tonks and Hermione fend off the attack. "Why is Remus and Ginny out on the floor?"

Ron spoke up first. "Remus got hit as the attack started. It blew him in here and he has been out ever since. Ginny just started freaking out so I stunned her." As he finished the door way splintered from a reducto.

"Ron bring her back and have her care of him. Than try and find us a way out of here. I'll take your spot." Ron pulled back and Harry moved forward he threw out another reducto and was rewarded with a scream. "Tonks how many do you think are on this raid? I counted only five on the initial wave. I don't know if any more are here."

"I see five Harry. I'm not sure though. And I'm not sure if the ones you took out are down for good." Tonks pushed Hermione down as a trio of green lights came towards them. "I guess play time is over. We must have pissed them off.'

"Ron any way out of here. If not you need to take Tonks' place so she can get a portkey set up to take us all out of here." Harry was standing at the doorway searching the street for any movement.

"No Harry. It looks like the doorway to the fire place was shut and warded by the owner making it impossible to get out. " He started moving forward to take Tonks place with out even waiting for the order. "Where are the bloody Aurors Harry?" Ron shot off a few reductos of his own not even coming close to anything.

Than Harry saw her. It was a little girl hiding behind a few barrels in the shop in front of them. The death eaters were only focusing on her mother in the doorway as she screamed for her child and the other occupants tried to pull her away saying it was a lost cause. "Hermione give them a target that will get in there face and distract them."

Hermione nodded and waved her wand saying out loud "Oppugno." With that a swarm of little yellow birds swarmed the alley each one programmed to attack anything with a skull mask. The curses stopped heading to the other shop and Harry took off not even bothering to warn the others. He heard Tonks and Hermione send off a few reductos and in Hermione's case a huge fireball.

Harry was halfway across the alley when he saw the first sign of movement. A wand pointed at him and he moved faster releasing the spell that was on his lips never taking most of his attention off the little girl. "Defodio" He saw two more lights head towards the person next to his target. However he could not tell which one screamed form his own spell. He reached the little girl and slid in next to her. She started to scream, but he place his hand over her mouth. "Its okay I'm going to take you to your mother. Okay." The little girl started to quiet down and he looked around the barrels to see if there was an opening to make a break for hit. Seeing only one death eater in view that was protected enough that the rest couldn't get him he sent off another "Defodio" and picked up the girl and ran to the doorway with the waiting mother.

Tonks was watching the scene trying to figure out how many more were left out there. They had taken out at least two more since Harry took after the little girl. If she didn't know him as well as she did she probably would have been taken by surprise that he did what he did. She would kick his ass later, but now she had at least two more out there and she could hear spells going off further up the streets. She would stay and help, but she needed to get Remus and Ginny out of here. The girl wasn't as distressed as Ron had said she was at first, but she was not helping much ether. Remus was still out. Than a scream brought her and Ron's attention back to the death eater that was hiding just up a head of him. By the scream Tonks new that he wasn't getting back up. "Hermione get over here if all goes like I think it is your heroic boyfriend should becoming back over here in a second and will need cover fire. I think there is only two more out on our part of the alley, but I hear more fighting in other places." With that she watched Harry hand off the little girl to her mother.

Hermione was waiting for the world to start again. She knew that he would go for the little girl as soon as he saw her. It was all part of his moral fiber from fourth year. She still was going to scream at him when they got back. She could tell he was going to make a break for it in a second and get them out of the fire fight to take care of there own. Knowing didn't stop her heart from racing as he took off to them. Hermione could see him halfway back to them and she felt her heart slow down. Not even a single spell was thrown at him. He was four feet from the door way when he flew forward with a muffled scream.

Hermione watched as he slide in the pavement with a slash across the middle of his back. The death eater in front of him had rips in his robes probably from the birds she had sent out earlier. Next thing any one knew she threw the death eater back disarming him at the same time. Than she whispered a spell that made the hair on everyone's neck stand up. "Crucio" the death eater fell to the ground screaming as the spell burnt into his nerve tips. As his screams quieted she released the spell and walk forward toward him and said it again. The person on the ground started choking on his on vomit unable to turn himself over to expel it form his mouth. The gargles lasted forever in her mind and Hermione was about to release another round on the killer when a hand wrapped around her waist and another raising her wand arm. "Hermione stop. I'm right here calm down. Its okay I'm right here."

With that the bushy haired witch dropped her wand on to the ground. Her face transformed from anger to shock. . "It's okay. It's just another scar I'll be fine." With that she burst into tears and buried her face into his shoulder. "Tonks we need to get out of here. Ginny and Ron grab Remus so we can go." Harry bent down and handed Hermione back her wand as the other four came over to them and they all reached out to grab the bucket Tonks had charmed as the portkey.

After they all landed just outside Grimmauld Place Hermione helped hold Harry up as they half walked/ran in to the house. She had finally gotten a hold of herself and was pushing Molly out of the way. She started healing Harry's cut using one of the spells she had learned over the years from Harry's various hospital stays. "Molly take care of Remus and Ginny I can handle Harry." He voice finally the older woman to take care of the other two even though her daughter was more in shock besides a few scraps from the exploding doorway.

Harry felt his back close up and Hermione keep him steady as she lead them towards the stairs. He looked around and saw a cake on the table. He felt a twinge form his anger earlier about his behavior for having his birthday forgotten. He stopped feeling guilty for now because he needed to focus on getting up the steps. About halfway up he felt a buzz grow in his forehead. The buzz quickly turned into a knife jabbing pain. Harry curled up in misstep making Hermione lose hr grip on him. After he hit the bottom of the steps he only heard one thing echo in his head. It was a voice he had heard a little under two months prior. "Happy Birthday Harry." Than he passed out form the pain.

A/N Here you go chapter five. I hope I wrote a decent fight scene for everyone. To be honest I always have trouble with them. What else to say not much really. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can't guarantee when six will be out. I have it written its just I'm going into finals weeks and some other real life problems, but I will try and get it out soon. As usual review, flame, or just read and move on. Till next time later.


	6. How I spent my summer vacation part 5

Disclaimer. I recently came to the conclusion that I am middle class maybe. And receiving no royalties so I am not JKR and don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Sorry for the wait. And I apologize to Merrymow I said I would have it up around Christmas and I lied. bows head in shame Any way on with the story.

Chapter 6 The Aftermath

Harry woke up in Hermione's room. Sitting up quickly seemed to have been a bad idea as he fell out of bed throwing up the whole way down. The room was empty and he felt a slight pain that Hermione had not stayed with him. After getting to his knees he looked around for his wand. It was on the stand beside him so he grabbed it and banished his mess on the floor. Slowly getting to his feet Harry walked to the door only to stumble and catch himself on the wall. After what felt like an hour of walking Harry arrived at the kitchen only to see Hermione unconscious at the table. Quickly he rushed over to her and made sure she was all right. When she didn't budge he figured she had been given something to help he sleep and move on to the icebox looking for something to eat. After finding nothing he settled on a cup of tea instead just to calm his stomach.

The kettle finally came to a boil and Harry hurried to stop it so no one would come rushing into the kitchen. As he poured a cup and sat down across the table form his sleeping brunette. She was breathing shallow from the position she laid in. His thoughts went on to wondering how long he must have been out for somebody to drug her for her constant vigilance over him. They must have left her at the table afraid to move her and wake her up. Harry just let out a small sigh and pour the last of the tea down his throat. He walked over to the sink and laid his cup in the sink. He turned and leaned against the countertop remembering the last time he saw her this way.

_Professor Lupin was walking down the path to a carriage, Harry watched him enter and ride off towards the Hogsmeade Station. The walk back into the great hall seemed a lot like he was turning his back on his family. Harry let his mind wander back to the last year of conversations the two had shared on the different things he had done over the years with his parents. The man walking away had told him little tidbits about the life he may have had. Harry continued to let the memories of the last year weigh on his mind. The stair cases didn't move on deter his walk back in to the common room. He muttered a password and waited the second for the Fat Lady to let him in. She started to talk about how glad she was to not have Sirius Black to worry about anymore. Harry continued in the common room when the pain hit him. _

_Harry woke up with confused. He was being held down by a weight on the blankets, reaching out aimlessly for the stand he knew to be on his left. His hand finally brushed against his glasses. He couldn't get his fingers to grasp them completely. After a few minutes of letting his hands recover feeling from laying on them for how ever long he had been out he slipped his glasses on and looked down at the weight holding captive in the bed. The sight of Hermione half draped on his right side. He slightly sat up and stared at her as she just breathed in and out with her mouth slightly open. He just didn't know just what was going on. He finally got over the shock of having her lying on top of him and looked around to see where he was. It took a minute of deduction, but he realized that he was in the hospital. He groaned a bit trying to figure out how often he made it here this year, but his movement caused Hermione to move a bit._

_He moved closer to the left side of the bed sliding out form under the blankets. The floor sent a chill up his body and he wandered over to the other side and pushed Hermione on to the bed more than untucked the bedding and covered her up with it. He took a chair next to the bed and just watched her sleep as the darkened room slowly lit up with the coming of the sun. The light got his attention and he shifted the chair so he could see her and the sunrise. Harry wondered why he was here in the first place. His stiff muscles let him know he had been lying in the bed for a day at least. The stream off thoughts that followed with that disappeared as the chair was covered in an orange light. So he just stared out the window and hoped when Hermione woke up she could tell him all about it._

Harry shook himself out of remembrance with the sound of a group of voices walking past the door. He felt a small bit of relief that they kept going. Harry decided it was time to take Hermione to better sleeping quarters and slipped his wand out of the holster on his pants. With a quick flick of his wrist and the proper pronunciation Harry levitated Hermione up and willed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She floated in front of him until they reached her room and he stepped in front of her and opened the door letting her body float in behind him. He let the spell slowly cancel out making sure not to drop the magic to fast, after she was resting comfortably on the sheets he placed his body right in front of her allowing her to spoon him while he reached behind them grabbing the comforter covering them. Harry smiled softly as she grasped him drawing herself closer in to his back. He let his eyes slowly close when he heard it.

"Where is she?" "She was right there not an hour ago." "How does she do it? This is the second time she has thrown off the effects. We thought for sure we put enough sleeping draught in her glass to keep her out for at least a day." "I'll bet you all that she is back in their watching over him. You would think she was his girlfriend or something. I mean she even put him in her room." Harry could hear all the different voices getting closer; form what he heard they had very little chance of waking her up. However he knew that lying in bed together was not how he wanted the whole house to be announced to the fact that they were dating, so he reached down and lifted Hermione's hand off of his chest and placed it on her side and let the covers stay on the bed as he halfway just fell out of the bed. The voices and footsteps got closer so Harry headed straight for the door. He stepped out room just as small group reached the top of the steps.

"Will you guys quiet down. She's asleep in there." Just his presence seemed to silence them. He waited a second to see if any one had anything else to say on the matter and walked back in to the room shutting the door.

Molly was the first to brush Harry's presence off and went to knock on the door. "I wouldn't disturb that door." Molly turned to see where the two voices had come from. Coming towards the group was Tonks and Ron both with a few new bruises that made Molly frown. "He wants her left alone. That means leave her alone. He will come out when she is awake." Molly just let her frown deepen as Tonks continued on the little lecture.

"I just want to make sure he is alright. He was out for two days after all. We don't know what could be wrong with him." Ron kept walking toward everyone letting Tonks trail behind.

"Don't bother them Mom. Harry might be a little upset that you drugged Hermione again. So everyone lets just go back to what they were doing. She will make him come out when she wakes up and than you can interrogate him okay." The hall stood in shock at Ron's words towards his family. They just nodded their understanding. Ron took this as a sign and turned around heading back toward the training room. He started talking to Tonks about using other uncombative spells in a fight since Harry had used a tunneling charm in Diagon. Molly just stared back and forth between her blood child and her adopted children hidden behind the door next to her.

Finally giving in Molly motioned for Ginny to follow her as she went back down to the kitchen and start the preparations for the Order meeting in the next few hours. Ginny watched her mother start to make a giant feast. It was how her mother usually dealt with any problems she was having, make enough food to kill a small elephant and hope the full stomachs took her mind off of the problems that were surrounding them. She didn't know how long that she was helping her mother, but soon Fleur came in and was helping as well. Ginny started washing dishes with Fleur as her mother pushed them both out of the way to make sure that everything was being done right. Ginny just allowed her mother to do it and sank back into the thoughts that had been dragging her mind down for the last two days. She was trying to figure out where she would be in a year. She was focusing on where she had been a year before.

She thought that she could handle anything after the summer going into her fourth year. They had been leading a minor raid against the Order and learning things they were not suppose to, but none of it was to horrible. Than school had started and even though it was horrible she had taken the seeker position and eventually they won the house cup with out the legendary Harry Potter. She had learned how to defend her self from attacks. And than her bubble was destroyed. She had froze. After all that she had been through she had stopped and almost been killed. Nothing against Neville, but the only person to keep up with Harry had been the boy who in the beginning of the year had trouble throwing a simple stunner. She had almost died. The reality just kept running across her mind. Than two days ago she didn't even try to fight at first. Ron had to stun her just to make her stay quiet and not bring attention to there location. Ginny felt a glass crack in her hand when she realized that as Weasley, the Gryffindor's Gryffindor, she had acted just as afraid of the death eaters as everyone else. She had just given up on the spot and about will herself to die as an effect. Ginny let the glass completely shatter in her hand when she realized that her friends might want her to be like them.

Ginny stopped think as she felt the pain in her hand. She felt her mother pull her hand out of the sink. She watched with a slightly sick infatuation as the glass flew out and the wounds healed with a few waves of her wand. She felt her shoulder slightly groan as it was pulled and she was forced into a chair at the table. Finally taking her eyes off of her healed hand she looked up to see her mother looking down at her. She imagined that the questions filled in her eyes were the same questions she was asking herself. What had they become? It was only a few weeks ago that they only wanted to finish their studies. How could he not have any plans for joining the Order? Wasn't it the Order who were protecting them from the Death Eaters? Not even three days ago Harry had killed three people. Ron, her annoying arrogant brother, had almost landed a fatal blow on another. Than there was Hermione. Hermione was the scariest. The others killed in self defense. She had used an unforgivable twice and probably was going to let lose a third if Harry hadn't stopped her. Were these people even her friends anymore? Yet Tonks was right there with them. She had been using the same spells that they were using. She was the only Order member that didn't seem to be on egg shells around them. Well her brother Bill and Fleur seemed to be okay with them, but Ginny just didn't know. All she was certain of was that most of the adults that had swung in and out of Sirius's old place in the last two days were on edge about this meeting tonight.

Ginny was soon shaken from her thoughts when she heard them. Harry and Hermione were whispering as they came down the stairs. At first Ginny was surprised at how the fact that Hermione could even be up. She looked around the kitchen for a clock, but found none. She waited for them to walk right past the kitchen only to see them open the door and come in. Harry was halfway supporting Hermione as they walked in. Harry gently glided her over to a chair and set her down. That was when Ginny realized they weren't talking anymore. Instead he just wandered over to the stove and placed a kettle on and pulled out two cups from the cupboard. He reached into the icebox and poured a small dash of cream in to one of the cups and walked back over to the table taking the chair next to Hermione. Ginny looked around and watched as he mother had stopped doing anything and Fleur had a small smile on her face as she continued to chop the vegetables. The whole room stayed in its silence minus the soft cutting sounds of Fleur's knife hitting the cutting board. The sound of the kettle was like the first time a magical portrait was charmed and moved. The whole scene went at once.

"Harry, dear are you all right" "How could you just kill those people?" Molly and Ginny both spoke at the same time. Although form the look on the room's face they had only heard Ginny's. She looked back at Harry and Hermione, "Killing those people doesn't bother you two?" Her question came out in a ragged whisper showing her hesitance to hear the answer.

"Gin." She looked up from the table. "Gin. It bothers us, but it would bother me more if they killed you, Ron, Hermione, your mother." He stopped the list and got out of the chair and lead her over to his side of the table. "Push come to shove they go before you if I can help it." Ginny just felt Harry place his arms around her. His presence calmed her as if he knew all her problems with the situation.

"Harry how could you say something like that?" The voice brought he trio to look at a deeply saddened face of the Weasley matron. "There were less extreme ways to have dealt with the situation. The order tries to take as many prisoners as possible. Everyone deserves a chance to change."

Harry went to speak, but was stopped by Hermione. "And you and the rest of the Order are a bunch of fools." The tone Hermione used made Molly step back. The feral beast was back dancing in Hermione's eyes. "They would not have changed. They put on the mark whether by free will or bullied in to it. No matter how you look at it they made the choice. It's not my fault we came out alive and they didn't. It's not like they would have been as benevolent. Or do I need to inform Ginny what Death Eaters do to the female prisoners they take before they kill them. I am positive that history left out that little piece of information from their textbooks on the last war."

Ginny looked confused and glanced back and forth between her mother and Hermione in the way only a sheltered youth could. "You don't know it will be like that this time Hermione." Molly answered sternly tiring to show confidence for her daughter.

"Yes I do. It's like that in every war. The weak are exploited and thrown away. I don't plan on being weak." Hermione found the strength to follow her words and stood up. "I may die, but I am going to take as many of the bastards with me as I can if it happens. So you and the Order need to make a choice and soon because you might not be the ones that pay the price in the end." She went to continue but Harry placed his hand on her arm bring her back down to her chair.

"Is this how you feel as well Harry? You've just been quiet this whole time." Molly's voice hinted a sense of hope that the eleven year old boy she had helped all those years ago was still there.

"I knew what spells I threw at them. I saved a little girl who those people who might have changed had penned down under spell fire. She wasn't even old enough to consider getting a wand yet. Now you tell me if they deserved what they got. Would you have sent stunners at them if that was Ginny with out a wand?" He looked at his adopted mother as she shook her head. "That is what I thought." He downed the last of the tea in his cup and grabbed Hermione's empty cup. He stiffened up to let Ginny know that he needed to get up. As he stood he looked back over the room one more time as he placed the cups in the soapy water. "And this is a warning you can pass around. I don't care how worried you are I would really appreciate it if you stopped drugging Hermione every time you think it's for her own good." He walked back over to Hermione as she started to get from her chair with a little bit of trouble.

They walk out the room and were about to head to the library when a small explosion echoed in the house. Harry turned and with Hermione in tow headed up to the training room as fast as her could with her. The hallway on the third level was covered with smoke. Harry brought out his wand and gave it a few waves clearing it all out. They watched as Tonks half dragged half tossed Ron out of the training room. Ron started to stand on his own only to be sent back to the ground as Tonks punched him in the face. "What were you thinking using an explosion hex in such a small area? Do you know how many people you could have hurt or kill if there had been more than you in the area? I don't train suicide bombers Ronald. It is a waste of my bloody time." Everyone in the house watched as the yellow haired Auror calmed down after screaming at the fallen boy and started mumbling spells closing wounds and levitating him. She followed behind his unconscious form to his room. Molly followed not too far behind with a hand full of vials.

The group standing in the hall waited to speak before Molly and Tonks came out with news on how Ron was. Only Molly started up the talk. "What were you teaching him in there?"

Tonks stepped back just to keep some air between them. "What he asked me to. Look I don't like the fact he is bleeding any more than you, but it is better he does it here than out there."

"That doesn't explain why you are teaching him such dangerous spells in the first place." Molly allowed her voice to cover the distance.

"I am doing this since you aren't. You are letting him go out there unprotected except by what marginal spell that Hogwarts is training them in these days." Tonks stood there letting here own words reflect Molly's back.

"Not you to. You all keep talking about not being protected, but what about the Order. It is something that you are a member of Tonks." Molly was slowly turning redder.

"And I'm protecting them by training them. Look around you this is the front line no matter what you want." Tonks crossed her arms, slowly digging her nails in to her triceps with frustration.

Molly had gone to a full flush at the statement. "How can you stand there and talk like they are going to rush straight into the arms of the Death Eaters?"

Tonks imbedded her nails deeper into her skin. "And you act like your stupid. Forget rushing to the Death Eaters, they are going to come to them. Maybe you need to rehear all the stories they have been telling you the last five years. Harry is marked. By becoming friends with him they are marked. By you being friends with Dumbledore they are marked. Let us not forget that Hermione is a muggleborn, which gives her another mark."

"But they are still in school." Molly stepped back.

"And do you think they care. That means they are easier targets. You lived through the last war. You know how they don't care. They steal, bully, rape and kill anyone that gets in their way." Tonks could feel her body starting to shake.

"So you are taking it upon yourself to train them. What makes you the right candidate?" Molly was progressing forward on Tonks.

"I'm the right candidate because I'm the only one willing to. This should have started after he returned. Instead you played political games that gave him a year to gain power and strength. And look where we are at. People afraid to walk out their homes, go to work, or utter his name." She stopped for a second. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Look at that everyone, but Harry and Hermione flinched. It's a bloody name." By know the hall had filled with Fleur, Arthur, Ginny and Charlie. "So what are you going to do in a fight? What are you going to do when someone says his name? Even Ron still flinches. Only the twins and Bill seem to be able to get over it. And that is out of the whole order."

"That's enough Tonks. I think they get your point. Lets go I have some questions for you." Harry quickly brought the conversation to a close. Tonks caught up with Harry as he went back to the room Ron had just left. She stood next to him on his left and Hermione on his Right. They only parted and stopped talking when they came to the door.

"They seem ready to wage an independent war don't they?" The voice of Charlie clearing away the silence the trio had left in their wake. "She had a point you know. We keep leaving them in the dark and wonder why the darkness almost over takes them. Harry just seems to bring them out enough so it hasn't harmed them to much yet." With that said he walked down the hall to the door the three had previously entered. He knocked loudly in an attempt to get through and spells on the door, a few minutes later Hermione stuck her head out. "Dumbledore told me to tell Harry he was coming later and would like to talk to him."

"Okay. Thanks Charlie." Than she shut the door, next thing he heard was the sounds of spells being thrown across the room. He walked back to his family, than right past them to his own room.

Molly wanted to screams it seemed like her family was falling apart. As much as she felt that Harry was a son, she just wanted to leave and take hr flesh and blood with her. It shamed her, but the sudden attitude change between everyone was getting to her. What kind of mother wanted to admit to herself that they might die. Didn't her boggart prove that already? So she just stood there as everyone dispersed lost in thought, guilt, and shame.

The house didn't make a sound as everyone tried to deal with reality as it came to them. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the training room containing the new trio. Ginny stood outside the door hearing the muffled sounds of curses and hexes come to a stop. She went to knock a gain when the door was swung open causing her to gasp slightly at the sight of blood trickling down Harry's left arm, that and a small gash on his forehead. "Dumbledore is in the kitchen waiting to talk to you."

"Okay we will be down in a minute." He walked passed her towards his room. Ginny just stared down the hall at him. The splashes of blood splattered all over his shirt were captivating and horrifying her at the same time.

She was lost in thought so deep she didn't feel the presence of the other two until they were right next to her. "What did you two do to him?" Her voice was cracking under the strain of getting the words out.

"What he asked us to." With that Ginny looked at the two females in her personal space. The images before her didn't help relieve her nervousness. They looked just as bad as he did. "Don't worry we had it coming. We attacked him after all."

Ginny didn't know how to answer. Her thoughts spiraled in six different directions. Were they crazy? Who were they? Was it really that bad to require such punishment? Could she have done that to protect him? Was she going to survive this? What would her mother think about it. She was torn between death and life and she wasn't sure anymore who to go to satisfy which. Than for the first time since her first year at Hogwarts Ginevra Molly Weasley slumped up against a wall and cried for no other reason than she was scared about everything gong on around her.

Harry walked into the kitchen only to see not only Dumbledore, but what appeared to be an Order meeting as well. They all had he hope subconsciously place Dumbledore in the center of themselves. It had an eerie recollection of Di Vinci's The Last Supper. He leaned against the door jam before he brought their attention to him. "Read any interesting letters this Summer Dumbledore?" The room went silent form all the hushed whispers and turned in his direction.

"How dare you speak to him like that Potter." The voice of Snape placed its figurative nose in to the conversation.

"Back off Snape." This brought the room to a complete stand still. Hermione and Tonks had arrived showing their support for Harry in presence and in Hermione's case vocalism. "I believe he was talking to Dumbledore, not you."

The room stayed quiet. Most of them had never seen the mousy brown haired girl more than in passing, but those who did eyes widened at the obvious disrespect. And by her tone it had been there for sometime. "Now I ask you again Dumbledore, did you read any interesting letters this summer because I seem to be missing a few."

Dumbledore finally lost that twinkle he had perfected in his eye. "Not really. I have received a lot of apologizes and requests now that Voldemort has been proven to have returned. You must have just had some bad luck with owls this summer, maybe even some of them intercepted, but enough of this why don't you sit down I have a few questions to ask you. Of course it will just be you and me so we can do this since it is a private matter. That and you seem to be bleeding. You need to have that taken care of."

"Your concern is touching, but don't worry about me. I'm fine, besides I can clean up the mess after you leave. It will be like magic." Harry almost rolled his eyes at his own comment, it was stupid but fun to say anyway. "And I prefer to stand since I doubt very much our conversation will take long." He stopped to survey everyone in the small kitchen against him. Moody, Snape, Minivera, Mundungus, the Weasleys, Jones, Shaklebolt, Charlie, Hagrid, Vance, and sadly Remus all were looking at him with a deep intensity. "Besides anything private you have to say to me will just be told to these two anyway so fell free to speak about anything."

The tension finally drove one of them to break. "I thought you were a member of the Order Tonks?" The voice came from the witch Harry had only seen when he was first brought here.

"I'm still a member last time I checked. I just have a few promises that I have to complete first before I give full dedication." Harry watched as Tonks shifted her red hair to an acid green as she spoke. "Besides I agree with Harry's methods."

This brought slight mummers from the Order. "Can we please get this over with? I am kind of busy at the moment and so far this whole meeting seems pointless and something I could have done through an owl."

"Since you seem adamant to dispense with the pleasantries, first order of business is the attack on Diagon Alley three days ago. Was it just you six that killed the six Death Eaters in your section of the Alley?" The aging headmaster leaned forward on to the table with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Come now Dumbledore you already know it was just us. Now ask the questions you really want to ask." Harry reached up and ran his hand through his hair.

Harry wanted to laugh at the look of aggravation on Dumbledore's face. "Fine, which one of you used the Cruciatus curse? It was a detail we could not uncover with truth to it."

"I did, like I am positive you were told." Hermione's tone startled everyone at the table. It was as if she was scolding her Headmaster.

"How can you be teaching them something like that Tonks?" The input came from Kingsley.

"Please give me some credit. As far as I can tell from what Hermione told me Albus allowed them to be taught it in their fourth year." With that comment on the table the whole room stared at the staff of Hogwarts. "Come now Albus you know Crouch showed them how to do all three of the curses that year. He even put the class under the Imperius curse to let them see how it felt."

Harry smirked at Tonks on her tactics, than continued the strike against his headmaster. "And while we are on the subject bypassing all the questions I have about my first year let's jump to my second. Can some one explain to me how the only person in the whole school to realize that the thing going around the school was a basilisk? I mean don't get me wrong it must have been a hard thing to figure out for a group of Europe's best teachers to figure out. It petrifies its victims and lived in a chamber created by a person whose very symbol is a snake, must have been a nightmare to figure out." Harry held his smile as the table started to glare at the staff harder. "So I just wanted to figure out whole knew and who was forced to forget? I mean after all your little tests over the years I just want to know what you have planned for this one so I can get it done early and have a semi normal school year for a while."

Harry leaned back as Tonks tapped him on the shoulder. "Now that you have the entire Order mad at each other lets head out I never did give you a birthday present." Harry just nodded and smiled at the chaos in front of him. The fact that Molly was now on Dumbledore's case and not his had something to do with it.

"Well if there is nothing out we are heading out so see you all in a bit." He grabbed Hermione's arm and lead the two girls out the kitchen with only three people noticing their absence.

Alastor Moody shook his head and watched the trio walk out the front door and head down the street. He waited until they we gone long enough to not be traced to break up the inner scuffling brought on by Harry's comment. "So Albus I think he avoided the situation you put him in nicely."

Albus just nodded his head in agreement. "It seems our young Mister Potter has grown up enough to protect himself if that is what that is what you're saying?"

"I can't believe you let him talk to you like that Headmaster." The voice of Severus came through the mumblings and rantings of the table.

"I don't think I had much of a choice. I sure with the way young Miss Granger was acting that she would have brought up something along the lines of us not being in school. So don't retaliate at them this year."

"Albus how could you let anyone teach them how to use those curses in school?" The Aurors were now starting to questions his past judgments making Albus lose a little bit of his small smile.

"Enough bickering." The room went quiet as Moody stood up. He walked over to where Harry had been standing earlier. "I think we need to move pass the little demonstration Mister Potter was so kind to place us in and start with something useful. Obviously those four, if you count Mister Weasley are taking my saying at least slightly to heart and look where it left us. How many of you noticed that he left? A few I'm sure, but not enough. They can at least take care of themselves so we need to move on to those who can't. We have a school set to start up in less than a month and we need to get a plan going on how we are going to protect those who can't protect themselves."

The room went quiet and Moody watched as everyone started thinking of different things to protect the students from platform 9 ¾ to the journey from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. The ex-aurour listened and input information as was needed. Yet he never took his eyes off two people in the room. Remus hadn't said a thing since the beginning, but was not looking to deep in thought. Moody was more concerned by the expression on McGonagall's face. She was lost in thought and had been since Potter brought up his second year at school. He figured he would talk to her later on about what was bothering her, but until than he started letting his own ideas come out.

A set of three of glasses was set on to the table and a few empty bottles were picked up. The glasses were raised up by the table's occupants in a mock cheers way. "Sorry this took so long Harry. I hope your next birthday is better than the birthday this year." The trio all nodded their head in agreement and downed the shot of firewhiskey. Tonks let out a small giggle from the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces. "You two are such novices." She signaled the waitress to bring them another round.

"Well excuse us for sticking to butter beer till this point Tonks." Harry mouth off. "And don't worry about how long it took so long, it was my entirely fault. I mean to pass out for three days and not a hint of alcohol to be shown as the cause of it all. I should be punished, or at least that is something Sirius would say." He let a small smile dance on his face as he look at Hermione.

"Oh no you don't Potter. You might get punished, but not the way you want." The speed of his frown's appearance made her smile even brighter.

"I think you hurt his feeling Hermione." With that said they all broke out laughing.

"But seriously Harry, Happy Birthday." Hermione let out softly.

Harry reached out and patted his girlfriend on her shoulder. "To a shitty year that will only get worse before it get better. To friends we lost and to the friends we still have with us." Harry let his voice drop. "And to more moments like this without them what would be the point of pushing on." Harry raised his glass and knocked it with the two women with him. They paused a second than downed the brown liquid. "Let's head home you two." He laid down enough money to cover the bill and tip and walked to the front door of the pub. They walked down the street each slightly holding up the other.

A/N Well here it is. This is the last chapter before school starts for our little group. That and I'm back in school which for some strange reason means I will more than likely be updating more often because this is my homework stress relief. I hope you all enjoyed it. To be honest the reason it took so long is I don't. I mean I do, but I don't. It sounds a little to cliché to me, but I think it is slightly necessary as well. So please let me have your criticism good or bad. I was wondering if you guys could answer a question for me as well. I was looking back and thought I the first year wouldn't the keys with wings be McGonagall's work since they are more of a partial transfiguration. And the chess board to be Flitwick's since they are charmed for movement. Anyway review, flame, or just read and move on you all know the drill by now. Hope you enjoyed it. Later.


	7. Fall semester part 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, or Luna. I however am in a mild attempt to bring Tonks back from the dead and claim ownership. I figured since JKR killed her it meant she didn't want her anymore so I'm going to try and claim resurrection rights.

A/N In truth I have no excuse for the length between updates. I hate it when authors do it to me and here I am doing the same thing. Granted some of my stories take a while to update do to emotional issues between the words and past experiences this is not one of those. I became a little disillusioned with HP fics in general and at the same time my own work. I kept looking at some of it and seeing clichés and other fun similarities. I think I have over come that now and will try to get better handle on updates from here on out. I have an outline and I just need to write. Thank you for your patience and I hope this makes up for the time away . To new readers and old that are coming back in to the fold.

Chapter Seven Your what with who: A reunion on the train

The rush and screams of Molly Weasley could be heard through out the entire house. She had only two children to get ready for the first of September it just seemed like she still was getting four ready. In reality she was getting four ready it was just that two of them knew how to get out of bed on time just not how to make it to the front door to leave on time. She was debating vocally whether or not to go knock on the door to the death room as she called it. Mainly do to the conversations that were often over heard about different ways to take down groups of Death Eaters and most were extremely violent means to get them to stop. Not to help matters Nymphadora seemed to be encouraging it. Molly just could wrap her head around why the young auror would encourage the behavior.

Finally building enough courage Molly raised her fist to knock on the door only to have it swing open on her. There stood Harry shirtless. Molly couldn't help, but flinch at the difference that so many of the papers described Harry and the reality in front of her. While most of the witches fantasized about the toned chest and stomach that came with the territory of being a seeker the concepts ended their. Molly stared at his slowly developing six pack not at the muscles, but at the eight distinct faded slash marks running horizontally across it. Molly moved her gaze up to the collection of gashed that merged together to give the appearance of a sphere on his right peck. Molly quit looking at the scars with a horrified glare at the two women in the room. "They didn't do it Molly. So please stop the death glare. As much as I appreciate the parental concern I've had these for more years than your family has known me. I have more so don't get stressed about it. All they are is little mementos that tell stories about a previous life. We all have them. I'm just fortunate enough to never have to worry about misplacing mine." The smile on his face didn't show any of the resentment or hate she expected to see. Molly decided he either hide it well or had snapped. "Excuse us Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and I need a shower before we leave and I'm sure Tonks would like one as well."

Molly watched as he walked down the hall with Hermione and Tonks in tow. She started to mentally belittle herself on missing all the signs over the last four summers. She couldn't understand how no one had seen the any of the abuse he was hinting at. Their conversation drove her out of reflection. "As much as I would love to join you two I don't see much showering happening as it is." Tonks laughed as Harry proceeded to give her the two finger salute and enter the bathroom behind Hermione.

"You're just jealous you can't join us Tonks."

"You wish Potter. You couldn't handle this." She even made her hand caress her curves to make sure he knew she was talking about herself.

"How would you know that, been spying again?"

"Don't need to. You two never could place silencing charms properly." Her comment was missed as the bathroom door shut.

Molly just paled at the conversation. Harry usually was shy and embarrassed by girls at least that was the description she got from her from her children, let alone the fact Hermione and him seemed to be together and had been for a while. Of course there had been always been hints between the two, but she had brushed them off as things that happened from being friend for so long since they never acted on it.

"Come on Molly. I think I hear Ron and Ginny getting ready to go at each other throats." Tonks started down the steps than stopped. "They aren't going to do anything. I just like teasing Harry since he can tease back. Come on your acting like she's going to come out pregnant. She is way more responsible that that. Harry no, Hermione yes."

Tonks entered the kitchen to see the youngest re heads bickering back and forth about Pig. "Don't feed him that Gin. He's hyper enough as it is." Tonks smiled at Ron. As serious as he had become over the summer Ginny still seemed to bring him back to his previously child like personality. It was good to see that the summer had only really changed two people. For all his talk, Ron still puked for three hours after the Diagon Alley incident. She knew he wanted to try and fight as cold blooded as Harry and Hermione, it was just he couldn't. And she couldn't blame him ether. Not everybody was cut out for the soldier lifestyle. She just hoped he realized it before he got himself killed.

Tonks pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She knew he would be there as much as he could be. Her only fear she had about him was would he still be him in the end. Harry and Hermione anchored each other. And as sad as it was to blow off the youngest Weasley, Tonks was more concerned about herself at the moment. She wasn't worried about losing herself, but more like losing everything that she had gained. Remus refused to talk to her anymore. In fact he had become a completely different person in the span of four months. Dumbledore still kept pushing himself in front of them as a obstacle too. It took a lot out of a person keeping Harry from attacking the older man. He seemed to keep intruding on the his life. Dumbledore stripped him of everything and wondered why he wasn't receptive of the continued treatment. Than of course was the fact that she would be back on her own for awhile. She wasn't sure how she was going to take that.

"Tonks snap out of it. The thoughtful look doesn't do you any justice." Harry stood before her with Hermione's hand in hi hand. "Come on I'm not going anywhere without my own personal Auror bodyguard."

Tonks just stared at him for a second. "What did you do Harry?"

"Nothing just complained that I had no protection all year and that you were free. Oh I might have mentioned something about you being one of the few ministry employees that I trust. There might have been something about needing to build a bridge of trust between the ministry and myself after the fiasco that was last year. So they accepted." Tonks looked at his smirk as he basically admitted he blackmailed the Minister. "You didn't think I would leave you here to deal with my mess in the Order did you?"

Tonks shook her head at his question. "I take it this was suppose to be a surprise, but you couldn't figure out how to get past the wards on my room to sneak my stuff with us huh." Harry and Hermione had at least the decently to look embarrassed at the acquisition. "Well come on lets get my stuff together so we can leave."

They walked back up the stairs and Tonks smiled when Harry looked back at her and gave a smirk as they heard Ginny scream at Ron for entering her room while she was getting dressed. She had to admit that it seemed almost a little to normal for the group, but she let it stay on the surface of her mind as she thought that things might never be this way ever again. They entered her room and she quickly looked around, "What am I to wear. Here I am going to make my triumphant return to school and I don't have as single clues as to what to wear. What do you think Harry, what could I wear that would scream look at me as I enter the great hall?"

Harry just gave himself a small smile than looked away saying, "I'm going to leave that one alone. Well lets get going wouldn't want to miss my annual return to proper society now would we." With that he repeated the spells that Tonks had shown him when he first met her. "well looks like your packed and ready to go. Shall we everyone." They walked back down only to see Molly separating Ron and Ginny as they were still arguing over something that happened earlier. Harry stopped for a second as he watched the scene in front of him and tried to force the thoughts that just might be the last summer like this one that anyone of them would ever see again. Hermione grasped his hand a little harder and he looked over and saw that she understood just what he was thinking. She pulled his hand a little to get him moving again and they left the house to the pair of black cars waiting to take them to Kings Station.

The group entered Kings Station to se it was the mad house it usually was. Fortunately they arrived almost a hour before the express was due to depart. So they headed to the barrier in hopes to have a quiet ride. As Harry, Hermione, and Tonks exited on to platform 9 ¾, Harry felt a wand press against his side. "Name please."

Harry looked to his side and saw two Aurors with wands out at them. "You have got to be kidding me."

"We are not, Sir."

"So just saying my name allows me entrance. That is so fucking stupid it could only be a plan crafted by Fudge. Please tell me you work for the ministry, because I can't see Dumbledore doing anything this stupid. I mean I could be Voldemort under a polygenic disguise and all you are asking me is my name."

Harry stopped talking as a hand grasped his shoulder. "Harry leave them be. They are just doing their jobs."

One of Aurors as he got over flinching at Voldemort's name finally spoke up. "Tonks, I thought you were on special assignment."

"I am." She pointed at Harry and Hermione. "I have my job cut out for me. I have to protect Harry Potter."

"Your right. I think I'll stick with my job here." The man couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"So glad Aurors have spines of steel."

Harry walked off letting the Aurors stand in shock. Tonks and Hermione were a step behind him. They brought their luggage to the first on ramp and dragged them to a compartment about dead center of the train. The group sat in the compartment in silence. Harry held Hermione in his arms as their morning was slowly coming to an end.

The station was filling up fast as expect with school kids and their parents. Harry had fallen asleep and Hermione let his heart beat soothe her fears that the world was coming to an end faster than anyone could ever predicted. "Tonks we can do this right? Harry says I worry to much sometimes, but I've seen him in the hospital a lot over the years. I've even had a few stays myself from all the things we get ourselves into."

Tonks sat on the other bench staring at the compartment door. "I think we can do this, its just that I worry about who is going to make it. I worry about the landscape of the wizarding world afterwards. I worry about all our friends who are going to make it and not be the same afterwards." Tonks somberly let out her opinions.

Hermione just leaned closer into Harry's chest and sighed as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I worry how this will effect him Tonks." The older woman gave Hermione a looking saying to continue. "Tonks I want you to make me a promise. I'm going to need help keeping him stable as you have seen. I won't ever say what we have is perfect. I'm not that naïve or stupid. While I can loosen up and have fun. I can get uptight about things, I take things a little to far sometimes. Harry was the first person to truly want to be my friend for me and not my homework. I just need you to help keep us unwound a little." Hermione stopped for a second. "I know that it's usually Ron's job, I just know right now he is going through his own thing. And well to be honest after fourth year I always worried he was going to just up and drop us again."

"Hermione, I'll keep you guys out of line." Tonks said the line with a unmistakable smile on her face.

Even in the presence of the joke Hermione's scowl never faltered. "Nymphadora I have one other request." Tonks sat up at her name for once she didn't even feel resentment. "If anything happens to me before this thing is over take care of him. He is more fragile than he looks and will need someone he trusts by his side."

Tonks just nodded her head for a second. "Of course Hermione. Just remember if you leave me with him all alone I will hunt you down after I die and beat the shit out of you for leaving me with the moody bastard." After she said her piece Tonks allowed the silence to cover the compartment again. Nether of the two witches minded welcoming the quiet before the storm.

The storm started about twenty minutes before the train left the station. Hermione felt Harry tense beneath her as the sound o the first and second years began the tedious search of compartments to see if they wee empty or occupied by what could be friends. She just let him pull her closer. She knew if anyone would look in it would appear he was using her as a shield or grasping her hard in his sleep. However she knew he was awake now. She could feel his wand slightly pressed in between the crevasse of their legs. She was grateful that nobody had seemed to interrupt her compartment looking for him yet. Since that always put him in a standoffish mood.

After about five minutes the door was finally tested. Hermione felt Harry tense up at the appearance of the blonde hair. Than relax as the hair was obviously well below the figures shoulders. "Hello Harry, Hermione. I'm glad to se the Napils have finally left you." Hermione watched the Ravenclaw sit next to Tonks. Tonks gave her a look at the blondes strange comment. " I must say however I would love to know how you removed them so I could tell a few others I have come across that have them."

Tonks really was looking at the blonde now. "Don't worry about it Tonks. Luna sees things most of us can't. You get use to it." Harry had interrupted her question. He still was laying against the window holding Hermione close to him. His eyes still closed. Tonks wondered if he had been asleep at all during their stay in the compartment. "Hermione help me get better situated . Neville's coming in a second." Harry planted his hands onto the seat lifting himself into a better position. He finally repositioned himself enough that the seat had enough room for another occupant. Than he rewrapped his left arm around Hermione's stomach.

Neville opened the door nervously. This was his seventh try to find his friends and so far his results had been varied. He had encountered first years to what could only be described as two black wads o hair attempting to suck each others face off. SO here he was slightly shaking as the door slid open. And the sight before him didn't help his mood. Four people sat in the compartment. In fact he knew all four of them in some form or another. There was the pink haired Auror who had been there to save them all those months ago. He tried to remember her name, but came up empty. What bothered him was the strange look she was giving the witch sharing her bench. He knew that look. It was the just introduced to Luna Lovegood Look. Surprisingly it was very similar to the welcome to meal time with Ronald Weasley look. It contained shock, awe, and confusion. The only thing it was missing was the always present disgust and gag reflex that Ron usually brought out. However the sight that shocked him was his two friends on the other seat. Harry and Hermione were pressed up tightly together in a very intimate position. This probably would have been worth a bloody hell or a what the fuck from most people except Neville he turned to Luna. " When did they finally come out and admit it to people?" His reaction got the attention of the compartment.

"Don't know. They were like this when I got in the room. I was just as surprised as you are." The Ravenclaw's straight forward reply seemed to silence the all ready quiet room.

"How long have you known Neville." The voice broke the silence and helped echoed Hermione's tone in the room.

"Since November last year." Neville blushed at the comment. Hermione just stared at him to get her question answered. "I kind of walked in on you two in a empty classroom." he lowered his head to block the view of his blushing face.

Both Hermione and Harry blushed at that comment. Than they burst out laughing. "I told you that Neville knew Harry." Seeing the duo laugh relaxed the room. Neville sat down between Tonks and Luna. "Okay I give him about two minutes than I have to leave and head up to the prefects cabin without him." She paused burrowing deeper into Harry since she was going to be leaving in a minute. "While I'm gone you can talk to Luna and Neville. Its about the only way we can make sure that Malfoy and his group aren't snooping around. I don't want you to put to powerful of a locking and silencing charm on the door. It sets off alarms in the school." The rest of the compartment looked at Hermione "What? If you would read Hogwarts a history you would know this. I swear they put all that information in there because no one hardly reads it. The only other people I know that have read the book as much as I have is the twins. And you have seen what they have done with the knowledge."

"So that's how they could never prank you. They knew you had read the book." Neville spoke up.

"Of course why do you think I announce it so much to read it so they would know to leave me alone since I know all the different rooms and spells in the castle that the wards would allow." Hermione slowly pried herself up from Harry. "Well I've got to go. I'll try and grab Ginny and Ron on the way back. And I'll volunteer for first shift on the train. So if it all goes to plan I'll see you guys in about an hour and a half." With that she bent down and gave Harry a quick kiss until Harry pulled her in closer.

After Harry let her go and she left the cabin he waved his wand locking the door and placing a silencing charm on the door. He sat up perfectly and just looked at his two other friends. One he had know since day one. He had watched Neville grow and could honestly say that there was very few people he would like by his side other than Neville. Than came Luna. Some would claim her to be the most spaced out or insane witch of her generation. Harry thought she could be the smartest next to Hermione, maybe even more so in some areas. he had only known her a year or two yet she too had gained a spot by his side. Which is what brought him to the reason for the spells.

"I think you guys deserve to know what you risked your lives for at the end of the last term." He stopped allowing what he was about to say sink in. "Neville you remember how the prophesy was destroyed towards the end of the fight. " Neville didn't even acknowledge him still just taking the words in as he had figured out what was next.

"Don't tell us Harry." Neville spoke quietly. "Just tell us what you plan to do with the information. I only need to know what we are going to do to stop them. I only need to know what you plan to stop her." Harry saw a deep pool of rage fill behind his once meek friend's eyes that seemed larger than normal. he figured being on the receiving end of the curse that caused his parents current condition only added to it.

"I want you to know what you guys are getting yourselves into." Harry's tone was helping relay his worries.

"I know what I'm getting into Harry. I'm going to be fighting against people who take parents away from little kids." Neville spoke with a seriousness no one in the cabin had ever seen before from the young man.

"Is this how you feel as well Luna?" Harry was honestly surprised that the fifth had been as quiet as long as she had.

"While I don't seem to be infested by pinasais like Neville I do not particularly what to many more orphans. I personally think you two are enough for me." She had a sad smile on her face. Harry noticed she seemed to sit closer to Neville with the comment. "What I would like to know is how do you plan to get us ready for this?" Harry smile at the logic.

"Well that is partially why she is here. Tonks has been helping Hermione, Ron, and I most of the summer. I'm gong to start up DA again. I hope that I will have you twos help?" Neville and Luna just gave him a nod in agreement. Harry just leaned back for a second letting his thoughts finish clashing in his head. "So Neville are you going to put your arm around her or are you going to keep stopping it from moving? While its funny to watch it has to be painful after awhile." He smiled as Neville blushed and Luna got a look that was a mix of pleasure and a finally sigh. Tonks burst out laughing at the look.

"Tonks leave them alone. I don't think they are ready yet for your sense of humor yet."

"Oh come on Harry. How are they going to learn to fight back if they don't have training." The smile never leaving her face. Harry just waved a finger at her like he was scolding a child. Than he noticed the door moving. Harry quickly swished his wand and the charms dropped.

"Come on Harry open up." Harry watched with amusement as the door threw open with the handler going with it. "Bloody hell mate that wasn't funny." The voice came from the floor.

"well I was talking to Luna and Neville about the coming year." Harry go up to help his friend off the floor. "If the meeting is over where is Hermione?"

"She wanted an early shift so she's doing rounds with Susan." Harry relaxed at that. "Susan seem happy for it. She would have been stuck with Malfoy if she hadn't. And Hermione was with Pansy so they switched. I got last call duty with some seventh year Ravenclaw." He just groaned and sat down. "So we have to be careful since the Slytherin duo get to do duty together."

After Ron got done explaining everything they all quietly talked and played a few games of exploding snap to pas the time. After a few minutes of the game between Neville and Ron ,Harry got up and left the compartment with Tonks. "Has he been this way all Summer?" Neville said stopping the game.

"Yeah." With that Ron placed a silencing charm on the room. "It's been a rough Summer. We got in a fight with some death eaters about half way through the summer. Harry and Hermione demolished them. I think only one got out alive and that's because Harry stopped Hermione from torturing him." Neville just gapped in shock. "I think I helped with one of them, but between Harry, Hermione, and Tonks they took out the rest."

"So this year is going to be interesting Ronald." Luna had on a dreamy expressions as she spoke.

"You could say that. Hermione alone is going to make it so. Besides her current dislike for most of the Professors she seems to have gone slightly mental. Well more so than normal. I warning you two don't get on her bad side. Hermione and Harry are no longer the same people they were three months ago. In fact I'm not sure I've known who they are for a while." Ron's last comment only seemed to come as a surprise to himself.

"Don't worry mate in the end I'm sure you all will reconnect the way were meant to be." Neville got off the floor and took the position Harry had been in earlier, but on the opposite bench. Luna got up and snuggled into him. They started reading the latest issue of the Quibbler. Neville watched the look Ron gave him. "We were put on black out over the Summer. She was the only one I could talk to. We found out we have a lot in common." With that Neville just looked over Luna's shoulder and read the article she was currently on."

Harry strolled down the hall of the train not stopping until he reached the final car. He opened the door and stepped towards the guard railing. Tonks took her usual place on his left side. "Just to let you know Dumbledore should be informed of your new position in about an hour." He had a smile on his face as he spoke.

"You plan on making his life miserable this year don't you?" She returned his smile. "You know that's very Slytherin of you."

"Shush, it's a secret. What house were you Tonks?" He noticed she lowered her head not answering. "Come on I won't make fun of you."

"I was a puff." She spoke quietly.

"That it. And here I thought you were a snake the way you wee acting. " he actually looked at her with a small amount of shock at the way she was acting.

"Yeah, but I still get razzed about being a puff. So I try not to mention it." Tonks didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Yeah. Cedric was a Hufflepuff. So you won't hear any bad things about the house from me." Harry left the bitterness come out in his voice.

"Yeah the rest of the wizarding world doesn't see it that way. You ever hear the muggle phrase high school never end. Well it's the same here. the only ones that don't care are foreign wizards and witches, but seeing as the British purebloods are afraid of losing any more power with the rising muggleborns not to many of them get to work in the ministry."

"Well your obviously smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, and brave enough to be a Gryffindor. The only difference is that you value loyalty and friends more, nothing wrong about that in my book." Harry commented low enough to make sure she knew the conversation was over.

"So why are we out here fearless leader?" Tonks' voice told him she was smiling at the nickname she had given him. "I doubt its for the fresh air."

"I figured I would give Ron a little bit of vent time. Although I doubt he'll get the response he was looking for. Luna is quirky and well Neville is not actually who people think he is. You guys missed the show Neville and I put up towards the end of the fight. If we would have prepared better Hermione would still have been up in the fight and." He stopped talking, Tonks just stared down at the tracks letting Harry calm his anger. "we were going to lose, but we both put up a hell of a fight. " He draped his arm across Tonks' shoulders. "Have I thanked you for saving our asses?"

Tonks gave him a look of gratitude for bringing her out of her thoughts. "So you really don't mind a puff training you?"

"Not really. I mean so far you have been pretty much beneficial. I suppose if you get a Gryffindor auror to train us I might have to dump you." His next words were emphasized by his fingers. "House loyalty and all that." This brought a smile to her face. "Now enough talk on stupid shit. Your family and that's all that matters. So lets talk about some rules our esteemed headmaster is sure to place on you. First I know he will be pissed at me for undermining his authority in front of the school. Second after he gets over the fact you are not leaving he will most likely state you are not allowed to train or teach students. Which I agree is a good thing." He stopped than after collecting his thoughts Harry continued on. "Most of them won't be able to handle what we went through any way. Neville and Luna yes, maybe a few others I have in mind, but other than that we just get to keep you to ourselves. He said the last part high pitched much how his Aunt Marge greeted Dudley.

"Oh being sweet on me now Potter. Tough I do believe you are taken. And I for one am not in the business of home wrecking."

"well I was thinking more of sharing you with her. I mean what fun is it if I can't share everything with her." With that a smile crossed his face very similar to that of his godfather only to have it wiped away as Tonks punched him in the arm.

"What kind of a girl do you take me for Potter?"

"The beautiful and smart type. Did I forget to mention the type who hits way to hard."

"Are you two at it again?" Both turned to see Hermione.

"You need to get a leash for him Hermione. You would not believe what he just proposed." her smile faltered when Hermione's grew however. Than she had to hold back laughter as Hermione smacked harry upside the head.

"You weren't suppose to ask her that until we got her drunk on her birthday." Her comment stopped any thoughts of laughter ether Harry or Tonks had. "What you think you two are the only ones who can play that game. Now come on I don't want to be in the walkway when Draco starts his patrol and I have to curse him for just being himself in front of the school." With that she turned and left back towards their compartment.

"You do realize that by allowing her to blow up on the professors like she has wanted to since fourth year we have unleashed a beast right Harry?" he just nodded and followed after his girlfriend.

"Yeah can you imagine how the school is going to take it?" They both laughed at that. Heading back to the compartment. He entered just behind Hermione, looking around quickly he saw Neville and Luna. "You know if you want to impress someone its best to come up with something original Neville." He spoke with an obvious smile.

"Sod off Harry. I'm sure you didn't come up with the position." They all laughed at the fake seriousness his voice carried. The door opened to see Ginny walk in. She gave Neville a quick look than waited for everyone to move around so she could sit down. Hermione jumped up in to Harry's lap and Ginny sat down next to Tonks. "So Ginny where have you been?" Neville smirked.

"Nowhere Neville." She smirked right back trying to turn the tables on him. "And what do you think your doing?"

"If you were to ask me I would say that he lost his mind. Getting together with her. Some Purebloods just don't have any sense of self respect. A bloody loony and Potter seems to have stooped to a mud…."

Draco quickly found himself slammed up against the windows in the compartment. "I suggest you watch what you say Malfoy this year. In fact why don't you and Parkinson listen closely for a few minutes." Harry and Hermione both leveled their wands in to a better attack position than they were in previously. Harry brought Draco's face up to look at him clearer. "First thing first. If you continue to harsh my friends and I will place you in the hospital wing. Second if you or your friends attack my friends and I will not bother to retaliate I will simply walk up to you and kill you. This is not a threat. I don't care who is there I will just walk up and do it. No daddy and no Dark wanker to save you. " Harry let his wand press harder into Draco's neck. "You need to come to realize that in this life or at least in this moment in time you are a small, small fish who wouldn't know how to act truly evil if your life depended on it. But make no mistake I'll kill you just the same as I would kill any other little death eater. Do we understand each other Draco?"

Before he could answer Hermione spoke up. "Draco that goes fr me as well." Hermione let her wand wave over his chest. "We will not be messed with this year. And if I hear that disgusting word come out your mouth again, I will just silence you. I've come up with a new variation so not even the professors will be able to remove it." With that Harry and Hermione pulled their wands back. "You may leave now." The whole room held a breath as Pansy and Draco left the compartment quickly with at least Pansy having a newly ingrained fear in her eyes. Hermione called out to them before they left the hallway to quickly. "And Draco yet us try and have a good year." Her smile never left her face.

The room looked at Harry and Hermione with exception of Tonks, who continued to read a book she had gotten out. Ron and Ginny looked shocked at the pair. Ron was going to say something, but Neville beat him to it. "No offense Hermione, but I actually want Draco to call you a mudblood. It would be nice to not hear his voice for a while." The anger slightly flowed out with his words.

"Neville, that would require Hermione to remove all the Natucanders from him and could be vary tiring for her. Besides would you really want to give the ferret such an advantage. His voice announces his presence at least sixty feet before you see him. Why put innocent first years in danger?" With that Hermione actually took the words to heart from the obvious pain in the blondes voice.

"Your right." With that Ron and Ginny relaxed. "I'll silence him in my presence only. Than if he keeps it up I'll just keep it that way and break his wand across his face. That would help the first years wouldn't it Luna?" She had a look on her face showing that she knew that Luna must have been commenting about her first year.

"Yes it will. However I think we need to ask the boys to leave. Well at least Ron, since we need to get dressed and I'm positive that Harry would keep his eyes on just you."

"Okay blokes out the compartment. We can take a hint." Harry lead the make half of the compartment along with Ginny who had her trunk being watched by Dean. Ron gave her a look, but she kept walking away without a fuss.

After about fifteen minutes the girls let the boys back in. Harry and Neville turned as they heard Ron leave toward another cabin. They both heard him talking about beating up backstabbing, sister dating friends who better have known what was good for them and not touched his sister or his trunk. Harry just laughed at the way Ron was acting.

He than turned and walked in and pulled off the T-shirt he had on. He stopped for a second waiting for a gasp from ether Neville or Luna. It had taken Hermione years to get him to take any of his clothes off around her. The only person that had really seen him this unprotected was Promfry, but even she had only seen what he allowed since most magical medicines and treatments didn't require them to strip the patient. He knew that it was all due to Hermione that he was opening up even the little he was, but at the same time he knew she didn't understand the pain opening like this caused him and he wished she never would.

After they all were ready the train came to a stop after fifteen minutes of waiting. The five got out with Tonks taking the rear while Harry himself took point. Once on the platform Harry could hear Hagrid yelling out to the first years. Harry looked over at the half giant and sighed quietly. He knew that the fun and games o the previous years were over. In fact the way Hagrid was ignoring him, Harry was positive this year was going to be off with a great staff. As if feeling the tension in his body Hermione grasped his hand. The move broke him form his pensive mood. He looked and smiled at her mouthing thank you. Than he bent down and grasped her lips with his. Her reaction was something he expected and enjoyed from her. She never gave in every kiss or caress. It was not so much a dominance fight, but an attempt to engulf as much passion from the other as possible.

"Oh my god is that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Did you hear what they did to Draco Malfoy at the end of the last semester?" "Who's the pink haired woman with them?" "do you think that witch weekly article about him having three women at once is true?" "Oh my god Ron isn't with them. You don't think he choose Hermione over him do you?" "Bout bloody time."

Hermione rolled her eyes at all the comments they heard after Harry and her had decided to come up for air. Hermione grasped Harry's hand leading the group to the carriages. "So Harry are you sure your okay with this?"

Harry squinted his eyes for a second than tok his hand from Hermione's. "Which part the one where we take this school by storm or the part where I shag you on the path right here and let everyone watch." He pulled her close and kissed her neck.

"Tonks you have corrupted my boyfriend." She let out a disgruntled sigh. "He use to be so polite and sensitive. Now look at him, sex craved , rude to teachers, threatening to hex authority figures, and willing to do public displays. My god my life is in ruins all my plans for the future."

"Hermione correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you just described yourself." Tonks had gotten in the carriage and started shifting her hair colors and lengths. "So just get in hear already I'm bored. I haven't blown anything up in almost twelve hours."

"OH MY GOD." Hermione over expressed each word. "You corrupted me to." She stopped and play fainted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tonks stopped shifting her hair at a medium length that covered her right eye and was bright orange. "How does this look? Do you think its intimidating enough or should I go with the curled up braid like Princess Leia in New Hope?" With that Tonks shifted her hair to match. Hermione burst into a giggle fit at Tonks' hair style. The rest of the students just stared at the new Hermione. She didn't seem so up tight and it was actually scaring most of the people walking past her and her friends.

"Bloody hell Harry. What have you done to our Hermione?" Harry turned to see Ron and and angry Ginny behind him coming up the path.

"Don't worry mate. I'm sure with in a week she will be riding us for not doing our homework." With that he moved back enough to avoid Hermione's fist that was aiming for his shoulder. She fell forward just enough that he had to catch her as she was off balance. Bringing her close enough that he whispered into her ear. "Just remember that girl that fusses over getting my homework done is who I fell for." He smiled as Hermione smirked and let him pick her up.

"Are you two done with the foreplay some of us are hungry?" Neither bothered to reply, they only got in to the carriage. On the trip Harry lost track of the conversations. He was staring forward looking at the backs of the therestrials.

"How many children will be able to see them before this thing is over?" He knew that only four people had heard him. Harry just pretended not to acknowledge them and stated out in to the sun fallen sky. he knew he was worrying about something that in the end was completely out of his control. It really didn't help his disposition as he looked at all the other students and heard them laughing and playing pranks on each other as if the rest of the world didn't matter. It angered him that so many parents would send their children off with out any idea as to what was happening. He felt Hermione grab him and his anger drizzle down causing him to think clearer. He could see back in there faces they were scared and the laughter hid their darting eyes. The parents not knowing what to do sent their children to the one place they felt was safe for them. They put them under the gaze of Bumbledore and the "Chosen One".

"Harry you don't have to carry it all yourself. I'm here and don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Her words in his ears made him wonder if at times she could read his mind or if he was just that easy to read through his body language for a woman who spent a good part of her life in a book. He felt naked to her gaze and it didn't bother him in the least, because he could read her just as well.

The castle seemed to become much larger that it really was as the group walked up to it. They were some of the last groups into the Great Hall. Harry could feel all the eyes on him and his friends. They wandered over to the Ravenclaw table since it had the most room for them. The uproar was quiet, but the hushed questions of why five Gryffindors were at the Ravenclaws table filled the room anyway.

Harry tuned out the voices so well Neville had to tug on his robes to get his attention. Looking up he saw McGonagall walking to them. "What can I do for you Professor?" harry's voice hid the coldness the facalty of the placehe had once called home brought out.

"Mr. Potter I'm going to have to ask and your friends to head to your proper tables. Its not that we disapprove sharing tables its just with the sorting we try to let first years get use to their house mates before the rest of the school." Her voice gave away the wearyness she had approaching the group.

"That's okay Professor we'll head over in a minute." Harry let the false sense of sincerity drip off his tongue. "That is we'll move if you answer a simple question." he watched as his words sent a chill down her spine. "How much of his minipulations were you in on?"

Minevera was taken back by the question. In fact her one participating role still shamed her. "I was only there when you were dropped of that's all I know."

Harry scowled than straightened his face backout. "Well I guess at the time it made sense."

To be truthfull Minevera was now more scared of Harry as he used such logic. "Not really, but I was to naïve to let the strangeness of the situation have me push harder to get you able to live some where else."

"Thank you for the truth and your honesty." Harry stopped and looked at the group. "But I guess we have taken up enough of your time. You do have first years to lead in. We will be in out rightful tables. And Professor later if you could find time Hermione and I would like to have a talk to you about something. "

Minevera walked to the doors to receive the first years confused. Harry's reaction had not been one she expected. In fact walking over she expected to be cursed. However he wanted to talk to her about something. He was going to make this an interesting year.

Harry sat at his own table slowly waiting on the arrival of the first years. Truthfully he was looking forward to seeing who was the future. Henew that was his reson for everything. He just couldn't sit there and believe that after everything they had planned and were going to do it had to be fore some thing better. He didn't want another child to go through what he had gone through.

The first years walked forward as the sorting hat was placed on the stool. They all looked at the room with a sense of wonderment and amazement that one could only have at such a young age. Harry could tell who was muggleborn by the way the enchanted ceiling called out to them. He had remembered that looking at that ceiling after Diagon Alley is was proved to him that magic was real and it could be wonderful. Than the hat was placed on the stool and began a speech instead of a song.

The darkness rises every generation

Those who hide in it do so of their own accord

Those who light the way do so as well

You may grab your friends and trudge forward

making it even more bright steady and slow

You may wait till the moment is right

Illuminationg the most so all cam see that together

Nothing can stop you if you place your mind to it

You may pave a way quick and decisive

Bringing a brightness to the view

Never allowing it to be taken back

Our you may charge forward physically and mentally attacking the darkness

Youwill go with no light only tolight away for the rest

While all this is fun sounding

You can easily lose your external and internal light

Causing your embrace of the darkness

However look to your left and to your right

Now look at everyone in the room

Separate, but together you can not find peace with out unity

You can not find unity with out trust

We are separate based on ourselves

We are united based on kinship

Remember never give in and accept a helping hand

If worse come to worse you may find a friend

Stand together as four friends once did

And the darkness shall never prevail.

Harry was a little shocked at the hats lack of a song, much like most of the rest of the room. He watched as the hat tried to bring everyone together to protect themselves. As it proclaimed that the war was here and at most we could do is stand and protect each other. The whole room was filled with almost no personal conversations. He looked up at the staff table and they look almost as shocked as everyone else. He quickly lost himself on thoughts of different situations that would make the hats attempt to help useful. He missed the sorting starting to take place. The lack of enthusiasm was soon taken back as students came out of their stupor. In fact for once Harry didn't catch a name that was thrown out. He finally came back to reality when Dumbledore summoned dinner for everyone.

A lot of the newly minted Gryffindors stared in shock as Ron began to fill his mouth and plate at the same time. All any one could hear was his mumblings of about time they were going to starve him if the sorting hadn't ended when it did. A sense of normalcy over came the room as the fact they were back in school. It seemed surreal to most at how little the outside world seemed to be reflected in the hall. Harry picked at his food. He wasn't hungry enough to even clear half of it. After thirty minutes he watched as his plate disappeared along with everyone else's.

Dumbledore stood back up and began to speak. "Welcome back everyone. I first would like to introduce Professor Slughorn…" His speech was stopped as he noticed several people getting up. He watched as Harry stood up with the others he recognized as the members of the Ministry team. The whole room watched in shock as the seven people slowly left the room leaving Harry and Hermione as the last members to leave the room. As he followed behind them all Harry stopped at the central message board and left a single piece of paper hanging up.

Defense Arts

First meeting September 6

Seventh Floor

A/N Well here you all go. I hope that you all enjoy it and that is doesn't drag to much. This is the beginning of the Fall Semester arc I have planned. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. While I make no promises when the next update will be since I have other things I need to type and all, but is shouldn't be another nine month wait. I plan on going through and correcting some spelling errors and clearing up some more confusing parts on earlier chapters in the near future. Well as usual I hope you enjoyed it and review if you feel like it. Although watching my stories get lots of favorites and no mention of what I doing to cause it is a little annoying but what ever.. Even check out some of my other stories at your own risk. Until next time later every one.


End file.
